Not Your Average Faerie Tale
by Grey Faerie
Summary: -The REWRITTEN "An Elf in Lincoln"- Rated R for future content. Sydney's life is changed forever by Legolas and the secrets he brings.
1. Not Your Average Faerie Tale: Disclaimer...

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of that characters that are obviously not mine. However, if you wish to use one of my characters that ARE mine, contact me. If I give you permission, we have a verbal contract that you will keep them in character & not use them in inappropriate works.  
  
ON REVIEWS: If you do review me, please leave "CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM." That mean, please do not review me with comments that give me NO advice whatsoever. That does not help me & I will disregard any with the aforementioned unhelpfulness.  
  
THANK YOU & ENJOY! 


	2. Not Your Average Faerie Tale: Chapter On...

May 22, 2006  
  
I'm starting a diary, this being one of the most hectic times I've weathered. First, my background.  
  
I am Scottish and Finnish in heritage. As my mom often said, "The maps of Scotland and Finland are written all over your face." I got a lot of my attitude, demeanor, and out-look on life from my Finnish ancestors. Although other people might call "sisu" (the stubbornness and determined attitude of the Finns) a curse, I treasured it. Sisu got me through my hard times, some places where nothing else would.  
  
I grew up in the Army lifestyle, my dad being a JAG officer. My mum stayed at home with us. I was born on Fort Polk, Louisiana. My little brother was born two and a half years after me, in the Republic of Panama. After that, we moved to Virginia, Kentucky, Alabama, and Georgia, respectively. Throughout that time, I suffered several injuries, mainly at the hands of my younger brother. In Georgia, my problems began. I flourished in middle and high school socially, but it seems as though that did nothing for my family life. My mother constantly threatened to send me away and take in a poor, needy child, my brother haunted me day and night, and my dad seemed not to know the word "sympathetic."  
  
Finally, my mother became just infuriated enough that she fulfilled her threats. She bought me a ticket to Scotland, to go live with my dear, older friend, Kathryn, who is 28. I'm happy enough here, 17 years old, sitting next to my two suitcases, writing on my new bed, in my own bedroom in Kathryn's flat. I'm meant to go to her old high school. It should be splendid, but I just hope I fit in. I'm a perfectionistic free-spirit with 2 inch long red hair and quite an attitude to boot. I can only hope for the best: that Scotland is ready for Sydney.  
  
That's it for now. So, here continues my life, the rest of my life.  
  
May 30, 2006  
  
I went to my first day of school today. Kathryn's old high school is better than anything I could have expected: wonderful classes, intelligent people, Scots! I'm going to fit in perfectly I have a feeling. Amazingly enough, I'm not missing the US or any of my family or friends unbearably much. I'm forgetting my old life and adopting a new one. I have a new place to start over, new people to meet, a new life to live. I've never felt better. I have a feeling that this is a new beginning to everything!  
  
June 1, 2006  
  
I met the most wonderful guy today at school! His name is Peter Morrison and he is completely cute. Peter's got the most angular features I've ever seen on any guy, pale skin, long shaggy brown hair that comes almost down to his chin, and the cutest accent ever! He's from near Glasgow originally, from what he's told me. We're in all the same classes together. Today, he came up to me at lunch and asked if he could sit next to me. I had noticed him before, but never thought of approaching him for a friendship, but he seems comfortable doing almost anything around me, like he knows that we're supposed to be friends or something and nothing can stop that.  
  
Peter's just so casual. He makes me feels as though I've known him for my entire life. I'm so glad to have found him because I've been sort of shy, not really going around to people and introducing myself. He just seems like the right guy. He doesn't seem to have a best friend, but he connects with a lot of the groups at our school, in fact, almost all. I'm hoping I can prove myself to him and maybe even become really close to him. We've already clicked and I can see that we're going to have a great time.  
  
June 21, 2006  
  
I've known Peter for 20 days now, but we're best friends and the closest pair you've ever seen. We can finish each other's sentences, tell what the other is thinking, and you can't separate us. We don't really hang out with other people; we just tend to have more fun alone. And when other people are around, they tend to back away with horrified looks on their faces before five minutes are up. It's hilarious! I think Peter and I are right for each other.  
  
September 13, 2006  
  
Peter told me today that he would give me five years to get married. After that, I'm his. He's so kind to me that I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life with him. We're perfect. People ask us already when the wedding is, but the odd thing was that there was no transition from best friends to more. I guess it was always there, the possibility for more. We just seem right for each other; it feels right, everything does. I guess this is what I was born for. When I look back, leaving was the best decision I've ever made in my life, not that it was really my decision at all. It was meant to be. I'm just glad it's working out as well as this. Now that I'm here, I wouldn't rather be anywhere.  
  
July 4, 2008  
  
On America's Independence Day, I've decided to make my own. I'm moving out of Kathryn's flat, having already finished high school. Peter and I are moving away together. We're going to Lincoln, England, as both of us are going to attend University of Lincoln as of this new school year. Both Peter and I are studying to be ornithologists. We're getting apartments directly across from the "Holy Virgin Mary Cathedral" in Lincoln's historic section. Peter and I even have connecting flats! Only more fun can await us, as far as I'm concerned.  
  
It was awful to say goodbye to Kathryn after all she had done for me and how even closer we had grown, but I promised to see her on free weekends, along with Peter. She loves Peter and I couldn't be happier because her approving makes it feel even more right. Everything is so splendid. I can see my life beginning, unfolding in front of me and it's not frightening because I have someone by my side, someone I know that will always be there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As I flipped through my diary, lying on my bed in my Lincoln flat, with the warm, cozy aroma and splattering sounds of Peter's cooking wafting down the hallway, I reminisced happily. My best decisions. I was making it in the world. I had finished two years of University, along with Peter, and we were still having the time of our lives. Everything felt right; nothing could happen to ruin it, nothing. 


	3. Not Your Average Faerie Tale: Chapter Tw...

Just as I finished reading, Peter leaned himself against my doorframe, as casually as possible. I looked up at him for a minute, then, motioned for him to sit beside me. He did. Peter looked at me for a second and then put his arms around me, pulling me into his lap. I cuddled up against him, resting my head on his shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked, knowing that this was not Peter. He was normally so happy, so energetic.  
  
"Nothing," he said. "I just want to ask you something."  
  
"Alright," I replied. "Shot."  
  
Peter let go of me and positioned himself so that he was in front of me. He looked at me for a second and then leaned forward. Peter pressed his lips against mine, moving his hands so that while one was on my back, the other cradled my head in his hands. Eventually, I pulled away, too stunned before to protest or submit, although I was more apt to the second. It was a sweet kiss, but our first kiss all the same. A slow, shy smile crept across Peter's face.  
  
"Sydney.like I said.I want to ask you a question." said Peter. He blushed, an extremely unheard of thing for him to do.  
  
"Go ahead," I replied. Peter gently took my hands in his.  
  
"I know that this is a very odd time, but-" Just then, the phone rang. Peter closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"It'll just take me a minute," I said. "No worries." I quickly picked up the phone, less than overjoyed to be interrupted when Peter obviously had something important to say.  
  
"Sydney here," I said. "May I ask who's calling?"  
  
"Your mom."  
  
"Oh." I said. "Right O then. What's up?" I motioned to Peter, dismissing him, as no conversation with my mother had ever lasted less than an hour. He left the room, no doubt going back to the kitchen. I sat down on my bed, getting comfy. I knew that I'd be in whatever position I choose for an eternity.  
  
"Well, I was just calling to check on my little girl. How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine," I replied. "But obviously, something is wrong with you." I didn't have time to play games, nor the patience.  
  
"Well, it's your grandmother. She insists that she needs to come down to see us this week, but I just don't think it's possible."  
  
"And what can I do about this?" I asked. I was very annoyed that she interrupted Peter just to complain about my grandma.  
  
"Well, I don't really know what you can do, but you're father won't listen to me and you know how your brother is." The conversation went on for about two hours. It basically consisted of my mother arguing back and forth with herself over what to do, paying to no regard to the fact that I was actually not listening, but doodling. I just said "of course" or "no way" once in a while. I wasn't into the mood to actually tell her that she might as well have sat down with a lawn gnome to talk it over, or that in fact, the lawn gnome would care more than I did.  
  
I ended the conversation, probably stopping her in mid-sentence because after the two hours, it all seemed to slur together, by saying, "Well, I know how it awful that must be, but I have to go do some laundry. Bye."  
  
I promptly hung up, not waiting for a response. I sighed and slumped back into the pillows at the head of my bed, until I suddenly remembered that before the whole "Grandmother Ordeal" (as my mother called it) conversation, I had had a life and that Peter had wanted to tell me something. I ran into the kitchen, but did not find him. I tried the living room next, with luck. Peter was sitting on the couch, staring blankly at the TV, which was on some sort of bogus show about the seventeen hundreds and popular weapons of the time.  
  
"Peter." I said. "You wanted to tell me something?"  
  
His response was in a mutter, his eyes not having focused any more than they had been before I ever said anything.  
  
"Oh, come on. Please tell me?" I asked, sitting down beside him and actually turning his head to face me.  
  
"Nevermind," he said. "Maybe later tonight." I sighed because I really did want to know what he had said. Curse my mother and her poor timing. Why couldn't she have called while I was doing something that I could have used an excuse to get out of? Of course not, that would have worked too well for me.  
  
"Ok then," I said. I took the switcher from Peter's hand and turned the channel to some sort of stunt show, just stupid enough to be entertaining while still letting you not actually think.  
  
"Weren't you making dinner?" I asked Peter after a reasonable amount of time.  
  
"Aye, but it can wait," he answered. "Let's go the pub."  
  
"Alright," I replied. "I'm up for a pint."  
  
"Or in your case: four," teased Peter. I laughed.  
  
"Ok, then, let's get a move on so that I can get down a good 3 pints before we should be home," I said. Peter and I went to the pub. A good meal and about two pints later, we got home at just before eight o'clock.  
  
After sitting on the couch for a while, I started paying less attention to the actual show we were quote/unquote watching and more to Peter's question that he had been wanting to ask me before. I wondered what Peter had wanted to ask me, but all pondering of that matter soon went out of my mind as I remembered our kiss. It had been so out of Peter's character, the quietness of it. I had always thought that if he would kiss me it would be like a joke, but he had been completely serious, like it meant something to him. I had to know what he was going to ask me; it was eating me alive.  
  
"Peter, it's later and you said that you would tell me 'later' what you were going to ask me before." I said. Peter looked over at me and slipped his left arms around my shoulders.  
  
"Just trust me," he said. "Not now." I nodded. It was his question; I couldn't force it out of him, but I did have another question of my own.  
  
"Why'd you kiss me?" I asked. Peter didn't look at me. In fact, he made a point of not breaking his gaze from the TV as his face turned crimson. I cuddled up against him.  
  
"Well, did you like it?" he asked, after a while, still not looking at me.  
  
"Ya, I did," I answered. Finally, he looked at me. He was still blushing, but managed to smile a bit.  
  
"It'll all make sense tomorrow night when I ask you what I was going to ask you before your mum called, alright?" asked Peter. "Trust me."  
  
"Ok," I replied. "But it's driving me insane."  
  
"Me also," said Peter, "but that wasn't my intention." He tightened his grip around me and I rested my head on his shoulder. I had found kingdom and then my prince. My faerie tale was just beginning... 


	4. Not Your Average Faerie Tale: Chapter Th...

"Ok then," I said. "In that case, I'm going to bed."  
  
"G'night," replied Peter and kissed my forehead. I quickly washed up, changed, and crawled into bed. As I fell asleep, my mind raced over what it could have been that he wanted to ask me, but I would know by the next night and anyway, it couldn't have been that important.  
  
I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock going off. I quickly knocked it off my nightstand and onto the floor for its insolence, the noise stopping immediately. I moaned and mumbled a bit, but finally got out of bed and changed. I pulled back my hair (which had grown out, in fact, down to my chin, also going back to its normal brown). Next, I went into the kitchen and found Peter reading a newspaper over a cup of coffee.  
  
"Sleep well?" he asked. I answered with a mumble. He put a comforting arm around my shoulders.  
  
"I'm telling you: you'd sleep better with me," Peter teased.  
  
"I don't think I'd get much sleep," I replied, smiling at him with a look on my face that was laughing and condemning at the same time. He laughed.  
  
"Aye, indeed, I'm afraid you'd get no sleep whatsoever, but you'd feel better by the time you got out," Peter said. Now, I laughed.  
  
"Well, forget it," I said. "I'm not going to do it."  
  
"Ok," replied Peter, "I'm not pressuring you, not only because I know that it wouldn't work, but also because I wouldn't do that to you."  
  
"Ya, you would try to pressure me, but I just told you I wouldn't do it no matter what," I said.  
  
"Alright, you got me," laughed Peter. "No, really, I wouldn't."  
  
"I know," I replied.  
  
"Well.glad to see you up," said Peter, as though trying to change the subject because all the sudden it made him uncomfortable. "Are you going to the park as usual?"  
  
"Ya, I am right now, in fact," I answered.  
  
"See you when you get back in," said Peter. "I really want to ask you the question I was going to ask before, so I'll ask then. Alright?"  
  
"Of course," I answered. "The sooner the better."  
  
I left the flat and went down to the park, the one that was quite near Peter's and my flat. It was enclosed by an ancient, crumbling stone fence that ivy had grown over in many places. The whole park was filled with trees, a thick forest in the middle of the city. It was a wonderful place, one that I often came to think or just relax. I had always loved forests and it was wonderful to have such a retreat in the middle of town and so close to my house. I went to my favourite corner of the park, which was devoid of trees, although they surrounded it, leaving a sort of glade. There was even an old, wooden bench against the stone wall. It was perfect.  
  
I sat down on the crisp, cool grass and gazed up at the sky. The clouds drifted slowly overhead and the grass made red thatch prints on my skin. Life was good, very good. I could sit and do nothing in the park, a stupid thing to do, but a thing to do all the same.  
  
I slowly melted into a dream world, as the warm sun shone down on me, comforting me, mellowing my mind and nerves. As I woke up, my eyes focused on a man, who knelt over me. I jumped as I realized that he was a complete and utter stranger.  
  
"I did not mean to frighten you, m'lady," he said, worry in his eyes. He stopped for a moment, a confused look on his face, as he touched his throat, but soon abandoning whatever was the source of conflict. "I only hoped that you were not injured."  
  
"I'm fine thank you," I replied, brushing myself off while still staring at him. He looked as though he had popped right out of the Middle Ages, from head to toe, but a very handsome head to toe at that. His features were fine and angular, his skin porcelain, his eyes fern green. Wavy, golden hair cascaded to his shoulder blades. He was wearing brown leggings and boots, a green tunic, and a black cloak, along with twin knives on his back and a sword at his side. "Ya, I'm fine, but are you lost? Can I help you find your way? I didn't know that there was a Renaissance fair in town."  
  
"Renaissance fair?" he asked, a look of complete bewilderment in his eyes.  
  
"Well, dressed up like that, where else were you going?" I asked. He stared at me as though I were an emu wearing a clown costume.  
  
"The river." he said. Now it was my turn to look at him as though he was very out of place, to say the least.  
  
"There is no river near here," I replied. "None whatsoever."  
  
"In Vinya Laiquataurë I'Alta of Tol Eressea?" he asked, suspicion written all over his face.  
  
"You're in Lincoln, Lincoln, England, not the Grey Hav." I cut myself off. Quenya. The Grey Havens. Tol Eressea. I had automatically known it as Quenya, from my younger days when I had been able to speak it; it had just automatically registered. He was a lost elf, very lost. I decided to play it cool, make him at ease. If I out and out told him that somehow he was in a different world, he would probably panic. I had to stay calm to keep him calm. "I'm Sydney. Nice to meet you. What's your name?"  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf at your service, m'lady," he answered, a small smile coming across his face, or at least relief. I was standing next to my favourite elf in all of Tolkien's stories, the one I had obsessed over for years. "Sydney: 'tis an odd name. What does it mean?"  
  
"Erm, actually, it's a city," I answered. "Sydney, that's my full name. You can call me Syd though."  
  
"Legolas some call me; that would do," he replied.  
  
"Well, in that case," I said. "Legolas, I hate to upset you, but there seems to be a bit of a problem. But no worries, it is fixable, I think." He looked at me, studying my face, as though I was trying to trick him, but I continued because if I didn't, I wouldn't have been able to pick it back up again. "You see, you're in Lincoln, England, a place in another world, but I know about Middle-Earth. I know the places, the people. There are others of me, so don't worry about not being understood. I'm here. I'll help you, as best I can." 


	5. Not Your Average Faerie Tale: Chapter Fo...

For a second, I thought I was going to have to catch a fainting elf, not that I really would have minded much. After a deep breath and closing his eyes for several seconds, Legolas spoke.  
  
"A different world?" he asked in a hoarse whisper, as though if he only whispered it, it wouldn't be true.  
  
"Ya," I answered. "I'll explain later. For right now, would you mind coming with me?" Legolas nodded weakly, almost in a defeated way. I took a deep breath and set off for our flat; Legolas followed, trudging dispiritedly behind. As I opened the door, Peter looked towards me. Surprise registered on his face for only a second.  
  
"This is Legolas," I said. "Found him in the park."  
  
"Right," replied Peter. "Well, will he be staying?" I nodded. Peter seemed almost unsurprised about the whole situation. We were talking about an elfin prince like he was some sort of stray mutt.  
  
"I'll have to go get him some things then," said Peter, as though he had been expecting Legolas to pop in any time. As he walked past the elf, he patted him on the shoulder and said, "Welcome to Lincoln, mate." With that, he grabbed his keys off the counter and shut the door behind him. I stared after Peter in disbelief for a few seconds. He had been so calm about the whole situation, most unlike I had expected. After gathering back my senses, I led Legolas to the couch and turned on the TV to some football match.  
  
"I'll be back in a second," I said vaguely. I felt like I was in a dream. It all seemed so surreal. I went into my bathroom and put some cold water on my face. An elf in my living room watching football. I had to occupy him until Peter got back. With that in mind, I went into the kitchen and made a pot of coffee.  
  
"Try some of this," I said, offering Legolas a mug. He obliged and took a sip. For a second he looked surprised and then swallowed painfully. At least he was polite. Legolas set the mug back down on the coffee table and smiled gratefully.  
  
"I shall finish it later," he said. Tea, he'd like tea better maybe. I went back into the kitchen and made a pot of cranberry tea.  
  
"Try this," I said. Legolas took the mug from me, perhaps a bit more apprehensive this time, eyeing it before drinking a bit. He seemed to like it much better.  
  
"'Tis good," he said. "I am most grateful."  
  
"No worries," I said. Legolas looked to the TV.  
  
"What are they doing?" he asked confusedly, referring to the Spanish and Brazilian footballers.  
  
"Playing a game called football," I answered. I took my own mug of tea, put it beside Legolas' on the table, and sat myself beside the elf.  
  
"That's the goal," I said. "They try to get the ball in that net without letting the other team get it. See how they are wearing two different colours? They are playing against each other to see who can get the ball in the other's net the most time before the time runs out." I spent the rest of the time before Peter's arrival explaining football to Legolas, as it was something that he seemed very interested in.  
  
"Back," said Peter, setting his keys down on the counter. I was too busy talking to Legolas to even notice what he had said. "Back.Back.BACK!" I jumped.  
  
"Oh, hi, Peter," I said.  
  
"Right, then, Legolas," said Peter. "So, you'll be staying with us. Can I talk to you, privately?" Peter looked at me. Why couldn't they talk in front of me? A secret? I'd always been a bit on the nosy side when it came to secrets, especially secrets that were obviously about me, as this one was. I nodded. Peter led Legolas into his bedroom and shut the door with a resounding click. I sat down on the couch, blankly staring at the TV, more interested in what Peter had to say to Legolas.  
  
Six hours later, to my absolute disbelief, Peter and Legolas re-emerged from Peter's room. There talk seemed to have gone well. It couldn't have lasted that long if it hadn't.  
  
"So.?" I asked, relieved that they were still alive. Peter shrugged.  
  
They both seemed somewhat forlorn. They looked at each other for a second and their eyes seemed to say everything to each other. It wasn't surprising to me that an elf could read a human, but Peter reading Legolas: that was odd. He studied Legolas' face for a few seconds then dropped his eyes.  
  
"I'll be making dinner then," he said. He left for the kitchen without another word.  
  
I watched Peter leave; Legolas said nothing, sitting down on the couch beside me. He seemed to be comfortable with Peter and I. It made sense because he had lived with people other than elves and traveled with them, but the fact that he had stayed so calm about being away from Middle-Earth had surprised me. He was stronger than I had thought.  
  
Peter made dinner and we ate quite uneventfully considering we had an elf in our home. Everything seemed so quiet and normal, too quiet for even a normal day. After dinner, Peter went to work on his computer, which had crashed a couple of days before. I would have normally gone on mine to talk to friends, but as I passed the living room to go to my bedroom, I glimpsed Legolas, sitting on the couch, looking blankly out the window. I couldn't leave him; I was his "hostess," although I had never really been good with guests. That was Peter's job, as was most of the socializing we did.  
  
I sat down beside Legolas. He continued to look through the window at, what seemed to me, to be nothing whatsoever. But maybe as an elf, he could see something I couldn't.  
  
"Want to talk?" I asked, having mustered my courage. Legolas turned his head and looked at me, his green eyes hard as stone, making me think that I shouldn't have disturbed him. But then, his expression changed. Legolas' eyes softened; he took a deep breath.  
  
"I have a few questions about this place," he replied.  
  
"I'll answer them as best I can," I said. "Let's go somewhere where we can talk."  
  
I left Peter a note saying that I had kidnapped our elf, grabbed a six pack of beer, and led Legolas down to the park. I went to my quiet corner, hoping that Legolas would feel a bit more comfortable being amidst trees. I sat down on the ground, Legolas following my action. I handed him a beer.  
  
"You drink ale, right?" I asked. At that, a smile, a real smile came across Legolas' face and a laugh from his lips.  
  
"Aye, you might say that," he replied.  
  
"This is probably pretty weak compared to yours, but have a go at it," I said. "And if I may ask, what about ale is so funny?"  
  
"Ah, we elves like to have our ale and fun," he replied, looking up at the stars. "And even I among them stand out for that, I have been told. Aragorn once said to me that I drank like a human, but could hold thrice as much." Legolas sighed, perhaps at the thought of his beloved Middle-Earth.  
  
"Tell me about your world," I said. Legolas looked at me, seemingly surprised at my interest. "I have always wanted to live there, to be an elf. When I was a little girl, I always dreamed of being an elf." 


	6. Not Your Average Faerie Tale: Chapter Fi...

Legolas gazed up at the stars, perhaps pondering his answer. Finally, he said something:  
  
"Being an elf is a curse and a gift, a curse, for me, to see my friends suffer with age and die, but a gift to not feel the effects myself. Being an elf is indeed an odd thing, being of the 'Blessed Ones.' Sometimes you feel things so deeply that you cannot speak of them and when you see another of my race, you can look into their eyes and see their lives written there, their victories, their defeats, their love, their destiny."  
  
Legolas continued to gaze up at the stars, a beer in his hand. I took a sip of my own and thought over what he had just said. That was like it was to be an elf, and from an elf's own lips. I didn't really know what to say after that.  
  
"And to be a human?" asked Legolas suddenly. I almost jumped.  
  
"It's not hard at all. You live, love, die," I said. "That's about it. Nothing really deep unless you want to make it that way."  
  
"Aye," said Legolas. "But most humans do not have the time to make their lives worth anything, unless by chance or accident."  
  
"But it has to be that way with elves, too. I mean, not every one of you can be something amazing," I replied. Legolas laughed softly.  
  
"Of course our race also falls prone to undesirables," he said. "We elves are not perfect.no matter what some shall say. In Middle Earth, people see want they want to see in others, not what is truly there, be it for better or worse."  
  
"It's the same here," I replied. "No one's perfect, as much as some people would like to think they are. Family seems to be a prime example." At this, Legolas laughed heartily.  
  
"Then the elves of my world and humans of yours are more alike that I would have thought," he said. "I find it that way also for me."  
  
"Do you not love your family?" I asked.  
  
"Love and duty are two different things," answered Legolas. "I have a responsibility to them, not a place in my heart."  
  
"Ditto," I replied. Legolas looked over at me.  
  
"You feel the same?" he asked, a sound of amazement in his voice.  
  
"Ya," I answered. "The exact same. And it hurts sometimes, that I can't feel anything toward them, but -"  
  
"But your heart aches when you pretend," said Legolas.  
  
"Exactly!" I said.  
  
"We have much in common for people of two races," said Legolas.  
  
"Ya, we do," I replied. I looked over at Legolas. He was stretched out on the ground, his hands behind his head, the dappled starlight illuminating him. His skin shone somewhat as the celestial light danced on his curly, golden hair and the tips of his ears. An elf, a real elf.  
  
"You intrigue me." said Legolas. He titled his head a bit, as though trying to get a better look at me. "You remind me of someone." A few more moments of silence passed. "How do you know of my world?" asked Legolas, as though trying to change the subject.  
  
"A man named Tolkien wrote about Middle-Earth, about you, Aragorn, Gimli, Frodo, and all the others," I said. "That is why I never thought that you could actually be.well.you."  
  
"There was never a man called Tolkien in Middle-Earth," mused Legolas. "Someone must have told him, not he actually experienced it himself."  
  
"That means that someone else from your world was here!" I said, racking my brain for possibilities. "Yes, someone must have told him."  
  
"Do you have the books he wrote?" asked Legolas.  
  
"Of course," I answered.  
  
"Possibly, I could decipher who would have told him," replied Legolas. "It could have been only someone from or close to the Fellowship to know of some deeds. Not all in Middle-Earth know our complete tale."  
  
"C'mon, I'll go get them," I said. Legolas and I went back to the apartment and I pulled out the Lord of the Rings Trilogy. I led Legolas to my bedroom and sat him down on the bed, handing him the Fellowship of the Ring. He began to read, while I sat beside him, waiting for any look of recognition on his face. A few minutes later, Legolas' eyes lit up.  
  
"Samwise." he said.  
  
"Gamgee?" I asked, excitedly.  
  
"Aye," answered Legolas. "I should have known it. He disappeared after retiring from Hobbiton mayor, I have heard told. As hard as they looked, no one could find him, not even Aragorn. They grieved, thinking him dead, but in my heart, I did not feel a void so great as the one Samwise would leave. He must have been the one." I couldn't help but bounce on the bed for joy. There had been someone else here! It wasn't just a story! I threw my arms around Legolas' neck. As I realized what I was doing, I went to pull away, but Legolas had already embraced me. I relaxed in his arms, but as his soft, golden locks brushed my cheek, I pulled away and looked down. Legolas didn't love me. I had found him to help him get back, not to love him. Legolas took my chin in his hand and raised my head until our eyes met.  
  
"Thank you, Sydney, ever so much," he said. "Thank you for everything you have done and everything you shall do. Being away from my home would be suffering, if it were not for you and Peter. I can never tell you how much it means to me."  
  
"No problem," I replied. "It might even be."  
  
"Fun," said Legolas. He smiled happily.  
  
"Ya, fun," I echoed. We looked at each other for a few seconds, Legolas searching my eyes.  
  
"You still remind me of someone.but perhaps that is because we shall become friends.aye, I think that is why, a premonition," said Legolas. I laughed.  
  
"Let's hope so," I replied. "Well, I should go to bed then. I'll show you your room; it's right across the hall. You've got your own bathroom and you can borrow some of Peter's clothes. You two look about the same size. We'll go get you some of your own tomorrow. Alright?"  
  
"Aye," said Legolas, getting up from my bed. He stopped at the door, me right behind him, and looked down at the book still in his hand.  
  
"May I?" he asked.  
  
"Of course," I answered. "It could prove interesting reading for you, I mean, having been in the Fellowship and all."  
  
"Aye," replied Legolas, "and it being Samwise that told it, I believe I shall find Frodo's part in the ordeal a bit overemphasized to say the least." He laughed. "Leave it to Samwise to make his 'Master Frodo' the hero of any tale." 


	7. Not Your Average Faerie Tale: Chapter Si...

After I got Legolas set up in his room and Peter gave him some pajamas, I did my nightly routine in the bathroom, got changed into a short, navy blue satin nightgown, and crawled into bed. I had never imagined that one day could change your life as much as the last day had changed mine. I couldn't understand why Legolas had to come. I mean, sure, I had always wanted him to, but this was the worst time ever. I loved the storybook Legolas, but I loved Peter. Legolas was here now, but Peter had always been here, and Legolas didn't even love me. But Peter.Peter's question! I jumped out of bed and ran down the hallway, through the living room, and down the other hallway.  
  
"Peter," I said, skidding to a stop in his doorway. He quit typing and turned toward me.  
  
"Yes, Sydney?" he asked.  
  
"Your question." I answered.  
  
"Oh," he said, his face saddening immediately. I thought I saw tears in his eyes as he turned back to his computer, as though trying to hide them from me. "It doesn't matter anymore."  
  
"Oh, c'mon, Peter," I said. "I really want to know. At least tell me what it was."  
  
"No," he said. "No, it doesn't matter now."  
  
"Are you sure.?" I asked.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
I slowly backed out of Peter's room and walked back to mine. Peter had never yelled at me before. How could something that which had meant so much to him a day ago mean nothing now? I lay back down in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Peter had yelled at me. Tears welled up in my eyes. I turned over and their hot trails ran down my face.  
  
As I woke up the next morning, I stretched, the sunlight streaming in the window. I smiled for the new day. But then the previous came flooding back to me. I walked to the window and looked out. Legolas.Peter. Just then, the door opened. I didn't turn my back. I knew who it was.  
  
"Sydney." said Peter. I still didn't turn. I couldn't look at him. He would see the tears running down my face. "I'm so sorry about last night. I didn't mean to yell at you."  
  
"Ya," I replied, trying not to the let lump in my throat be heard. I heard him cross the room and felt his hands on my shoulders.  
  
"No, Peter," I said.  
  
"Yes," he replied. "Just look at me."  
  
"No," I said, even more determinedly than the first time. Peter spun me around to face him, but I looked down. As I did, a single tear escaped and trickled down my cheek, giving me away.  
  
"Oh, Sydney." said Peter, pressing me against him.  
  
"No," I said, and pulled away from him. I ran to the door of my bedroom, Peter dashing after me. I ran into the hallway and almost knocked Legolas over as he was just coming out of his room in a black t-shirt and jeans. Peter burst into the hallway after me, but froze as he saw Legolas.  
  
"Is something the matter?" asked Legolas.  
  
"No," I said, looking at Peter, Peter staring back at me. Legolas glanced back and forth between us. "Nothing is wrong." I broke my gaze at Peter and wiped the tears from my face. "If you'll excuse me." I went back into my bedroom and shut the door. I heard silence in the hallway and then one of them walked into the kitchen. I got changed, black shirt, jeans, black boots, and pulled back my hair, sitting in front of my mirror. As I finished tying it up, I heard a knock on my door.  
  
"May I intrude?" asked Legolas from the other side. It was him that had been standing on the other side of the door for all that time.  
  
"Sure," I answered. Legolas came in, shut the door behind him, and stood behind me gazing into the mirror, looking at me.  
  
"I wished to ask you a question." he said.  
  
"About this world?" I asked.  
  
"No, about Peter and you," Legolas answered.  
  
"Go ahead, then." I said, having no idea what he was going to ask, but hoping that I could choke back tears better than I had before.  
  
"Did he hurt you?" he asked, in a curious almost whisper.  
  
"Yes," I answered, "he hurt me, hurt my feelings." I felt the hot tears coming again, so I got up and faced away from Legolas, ashamed that I was so weak.  
  
"Was it because of me?" asked Legolas, worry overwhelming his voice.  
  
"No, not you," I said. "I don't know why." I choked and burning tears ran down my face. Legolas pulled me to the bed, sitting me down and sat beside me, putting his arms around me. I buried my face in his soft locks and sobbed.  
  
"Oh, Sydney," said Legolas, "how I wish I could make you not cry." After a few minutes, I pulled myself together. Legolas wiped the tears from my face and looked at me, sympathy written all over in his eyes. "Do you feel any better?"  
  
"I do, thank you," I said, a weak smile on my lips. Legolas smiled also.  
  
"Sydney, anything I can do for you, just tell me, please," he said.  
  
"I will, but you have to tell me, too," I replied.  
  
"But of course," said Legolas. He gently put his hand on my cheek, wiping away the last of the tears. "My friend, my dear, dear friend." I smiled.  
  
"Legolas, thank you," I said. "I can tell we'll be very good friends." Legolas' eyes shone.  
  
"Aye," he replied. "I believe we already are." It was true. When I had pulled away from Legolas' shoulder and looked into his eyes, I realized that something had happened between us, I couldn't quite say what it was, but it was obvious to us. I could see it in Legolas' eyes. Somehow, we both knew that there was some reason he had come, some quest he had been sent on, and I only hoped that I could help my friend as long as I possibly could. I realized that somehow, I was as much a part of the reason he was sent as he was. My faerie tale was just beginning. 


	8. Not Your Average Faerie Tale: Chapter Se...

"May I show you something?" asked Legolas, a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Ya, of course," I answered.  
  
"But first I need tell to you something, a dream I had last night," said Legolas. "It was the voice my God, Iluvatar, he spoke to me, saying, 'You were sent to the world you were, not lost to it. Our plan for you is only what you make of it; may it be good. Perhaps I shall reveal to you your purpose there, or perhaps you shall find it on your own. Trust you heart and your tongue, as you were given the gifts of their speech and the knowledge of their world. Treasure these, for they are invaluable.' When I woke up this morning - follow me." Legolas led me to his room and picked a stack of papers up from his dresser. "I found these here, all of them." He handed me the documents. I looked at him for a second and then thumbed through them: a birth certificate, a high school diploma from a school in Nottingham, college degrees in Art and Math from a London University, medical files, a UK citizen certificate, an ID card, and 400,000 pounds in bills. I sat down on the bed, holding all this in my hands.  
  
"Legolas." I said, awestruck. He sat down beside me.  
  
"Aye," Legolas replied, smiling. I took a deep breath.  
  
"Wow," I said. "You are.wow." Legolas laughed.  
  
"Ok, let's take these into the living room and sort, alright?" I asked, trying to pull myself together.  
  
"As you wish," he replied. Legolas followed me to the living room couch and sat down. I knelt beside the coffee table and set down the pile of papers.  
  
"Right O," I said. I put all the official documents in one pile, all the not so important ones in another. I picked up the ID card. "Well, Legolas, you're 22 and your name is Alexander James Brahm. That's a bit.snobby sounding." Legolas laughed. "You need some really cool nickname." Peter walked up behind me and took the ID card out of my hands, as though he had expected it the whole time and wasn't surprised at all this just appear out of mid-air.  
  
"A nickname." he said, as though pondering the idea. "Lex."  
  
"Oh, Lex is nice," I replied. Legolas smiled.  
  
"Then Lex 'tis," said Legolas. I looked at him. I got the feeling that Legolas didn't quite know what all of this meant.  
  
"You do realize that you're rich." I said. "All that money you got, that's about 6 years of working at a very high-end job."  
  
"I'm not rich," replied Legolas. "We're rich." I couldn't help but smile at him and shake my head.  
  
"Legolas, this is your money," I said.  
  
"And you're my friend," said Legolas. "Amin naa llie. It means "mine is yours."'  
  
"Peter, would you mind going to the bank and filing all of the paperwork and money?" I asked.  
  
"Not at all," he replied, "but I want to talk to you later."  
  
"No," I said. "I understand. It's alright." My talk with Legolas and his support had meant so much to me. I had realized that Peter and I had always been friends; nothing would change that. Peter smiled.  
  
"Alright then," he said, picking up the more important of the two piles. He picked up his keys and was gone. I sighed and sat down on the couch beside Legolas.  
  
"Well, Legol - I mean Lex," I said. "We should probably go get you some clothes and stuff. You with me?"  
  
"Certainly," Legolas replied. I got my keys, left a note for Peter, and we were off. For Legolas, the day's experiences were new, while they were mundane for me. It was amazing to see all of this through an elf's eyes. Stores were a novelty, as were cars, CD players, stoplights, roundabouts, and all of the other normalities of Lincoln. When we first arrived at the shopping mall, Legolas just sort of looked around, somewhat stunned. I stuck out my hand to him.  
  
"You wouldn't mind, would you?" I asked, winking at him.  
  
"Of course not," he replied, smiling. He slipped his hand around mine. I didn't do it to hold hands with him, although that was certainly a perk. In the back of my mind, I was somewhat hoping that some people I knew would see me holding hands with this gorgeous guy. But, I did it to make him feel a little bit more familiar, not totally alone in this new world. By the time we drove home, the crimson sun just peeking over the Cathedral's pinnacle, we were both exhausted, but the back seat was piled high with bags of clothes and other necessities.  
  
"Your music here is so wonderful," said Legolas, listening to the CD player and looking out the passenger-side window at the buildings along the street blurring by with the street lamps in the coming darkness.  
  
"Really?" I asked. "You like music, Legolas? And oh, can I call you Legolas instead of Lex?"  
  
"But of course, I quite prefer it from you," answered Legolas, a smile of his lips. "And aye, I was taught to love to fight by my father, but the love of music has always been in my heart."  
  
"I never pictured you liking music somehow." I said.  
  
"Ah, but I do," replied Legolas. "I love to play the harp. I have been told I have more of a gift for my harp than my sword."  
  
"Harp.wow," I said, watching the road ahead of me more to keep Legolas from seeing my amazed expression than actually watching the street. "Do you play anything else?"  
  
"We elves have a drum," answered Legolas. "'Tis sort of hand drum. It has a circular wooden frame with skin of a sheep stretched across it. We call it a "welkin." I love to play mine at home. I have always had a pulsing beat inside of me and to bring it out with a welkin is quite satisfying." At this, Legolas laughed. "You think me odd, no doubt."  
  
"No, I understand," I said. "A loud beat makes your heart beat the same as it."  
  
"Aye," replied Legolas, nodding.  
  
"It is the same with me," I said. I'd have to take him clubbing soon. He'd like that, loud techno music and whatnot.  
  
"We have much in common, Sydney," said Legolas. "Surprisingly much." I laughed.  
  
"Ya, well, all the better, I suppose," I replied. As I said this, I pulled up in front of our flat. I got out and helped Legolas carry the tons of bags into the flat, slamming the door shut behind me with my foot.  
  
"Home!" I called. Peter had to be back by now. Sure enough, Peter emerged from behind the living room couch.  
  
"Nice to see you two," he said. "I was afraid you were goners for sure."  
  
"Actually," replied Legolas, "I think it was enjoyable. The company was to say the least." With this, he looked at me and smiled. 


	9. Not Your Average Faerie Tale: Chapter Ei...

"Well, Legolas here should be quite the clubber," I said to Peter. "He likes strong beats."  
  
"I'm sure that you're happy finally having someone besides me to go with then," replied Peter, clapping Legolas on the back. "Watch out, mate. She doesn't like to dance and if you try to make her." Peter showed Legolas a scar on his hand. Legolas' eyes widened and then he looked to me, disbelief in his eyes. "Ya, she bite me, mate."  
  
"Peter!" I yelled. "I did no such thing. I don't like to dance, that's true, but you got that scar from a dog!" Peter laughed hysterically, disappearing into the kitchen.  
  
"Ya, but I had Master Elf going there for a while!" he shouted back. I looked at Legolas; he looked back at me and laughed.  
  
"I did not for a moment believe him," said Legolas.  
  
"Uh huh," I replied. "Suuuuure you didn't." Legolas went to protest, but I flopped down on the couch, took of my shoes and turned on the TV to a football game. Legolas sat down beside me and soon became engulfed in the action of the game, leaning forward, his eyes intently following the ball. The smell and sounds of cooking soon wafted out of the kitchen.  
  
"This football is intriguing," said Legolas.  
  
"Would you like to try it?" I asked. I definitely had Legolas' attention now. "I mean, we could try it tomorrow in the park. You know, if you were good, Peter could maybe get you on a local amateur team. He's got connections like that. God knows you need something to do around here. I'd hate to have you sitting around bored."  
  
"I suppose I could try," said Legolas, "but I doubt I would be any good." I looked at him disbelievingly.  
  
"You've got to be kidding." I replied. "You'd be brilliant! I mean, look at you." I couldn't help but let my eyes stray from Legolas' broad shoulders. He laughed. "You're a warrior, you can sure as Hell kick a ball!"  
  
"What's this?" asked Peter. I hadn't even heard him come in.  
  
"I think Legolas should try his hand at football," I answered.  
  
"That's a cracking idea!" replied Peter. "Mate, you'd be brilliant and the girls would be hanging all over you!" I glared at Peter. I mean, sure, I didn't have a chance with Legolas, but I hardly needed Peter reminding me of that fact. Peter looked at me and sobered. "What I mean to say is that you'd be a star at it and very well respected for your skills."  
  
"Nice try," I said to Peter. Legolas looked back and forth between Peter and I. I got the impression that he either knew nothing of what had just happened, or he knew everything. Him being an elf, it was probably the later. I always imagined that like dogs, elves could just sort of smell emotion. I didn't want him to know I liked him. That would ruin any friendship we could have.  
  
"Well, all the same, I hear that they have a game this coming Monday," said Peter. "That gives you.two days nearly. That's long enough to get to know your way about the field. I'll go with you tomorrow to the park, see how you, and if you're any good, we'll give you a go with the team."  
  
"Peter used to be on it," I said to Legolas, trying to clue him in. "Our studies got to hard and he had to quit, but they loved him. They'd be very happy to have anyone he recommended and he could show you the ropes."  
  
"Well, before all this," said Peter, "I was calling you guys to dinner. Can I unglue you from the tellie?" We ate and Legolas and I cleaned up, Peter having done almost all the work by cooking. Peter was going to watch a bit of TV and then go study, he said. Legolas and I resolved to go lay down because of the long day running about town. I changed into a pair of boxers and white tank top, normal sleeping fare for me, and decided that I'd go check on Legolas. I crossed the hall and waited for a minute, deciding whether or not to intrude, finally knocking lightly on his door.  
  
"Come in, Sydney," was his reply. I almost froze in the doorway when I saw him in black t-shirt and Stewart plaid boxers, but I managed to shut the door behind me. He was just so.gorgeous.  
  
"How'd you know it was me?" I asked, trying to cover up my amazement.  
  
"I do not know, it just seemed to most likely be you," Legolas answered. Then he laughed. "And, I saw your feet between the bottom of the door and the threshold, waiting to decide to knock or not."  
  
"Some elf you are," I said teasingly. "Aren't you supposed to be able to just sense my presence or something?" Legolas scooted over on the bed and motioned for me to sit next to him.  
  
"We elves are hardly magical," he answered.  
  
"Oh, c'mon, you guys have to have something humans don't besides pointy ears and never dying," I said, sitting down beside him, cross-legged. Legolas looked at me for a second and then looked down.  
  
"Aye, we elves have some things in our blood that would seem magical to you," he replied.  
  
"Well, tell me about them," I said. I was really curious now. More about being an elf from a real elf. It didn't get better than that. Legolas paused.  
  
"Alright," he said. "I shall tell you. There are many things, but one stands out. As you may know, we elves hold love most sacred among our feelings. There is a certain kind of love, "merthril" it is called, a splice between desire/devotion and mithril, our strongest of metals. 'Tis called that because it is supposedly a bond between two people so strong, so absolute, that they would die for each other at the least mention of it. And should one die, they live on through the other. 'Tis said that their hearts beat the same, when they are apart they can feel each other's emotions, they can read each others' thoughts sometimes through one another's eyes, they can share pain between them to lessen it for the other. That is what has been told to me since I was a child. 'Tis sacred among my people."  
  
I sat in awed silence. Legolas looked up.  
  
"Wow." I said. "Have you felt this.merthril.for someone?"  
  
"Nay," said Legolas. "I did not think that I had." 


	10. Not Your Average Faerie Tale: Chapter Ni...

"Oh, so you do love someone?" I asked. My heart fell to somewhere around my bellybutton. I had no chance.  
  
"Aye, I believe I do," answered Legolas. "Whenever I look at her, my heart almost bursts for joy. The slightest movement of her hand makes my heart race, but alas! She does not love me as I do her. I have never told her, but I know it to be so." Legolas looked down again, and a sorrow filled his eyes, an unbearable sorrow. He did love someone, someone he left behind in Middle-Earth, that's why he was so sad.  
  
"Oh, that must be awful," I replied. I couldn't think of anything else to say. How could I comfort him? I could think of nothing. "Well, how do you know she loves someone else?"  
  
"'Tis obvious in her eyes," Legolas answered sorrowfully. "The man she loves is my friend, a splendid man, but it is not me, so I can feel no admiration for their feelings towards each other. It is awful to admit.but.I can only tell the truth.I hurts me to see them touch."  
  
"Oh, Legolas." I said, gently putting my hand on his. Legolas looked up to me and a single tear trickled down his cheek. It was the saddest thing I had ever seen: an elf cry. The silver drop slipped down his skin. His normally fern green eyes were the colour of a storm-tossed sea. He had not cried for being ripped from his home. How much more this woman meant to him to actually make him cry! "I'm so sorry."  
  
"Nay," replied Legolas. "Do not feel pity for me. 'Tis the last thing I want. You cannot help my feelings, the feelings of my inner heart.nay.my feelings should not hurt you. I would never want to hurt you."  
  
"Legolas, you aren't hurting me," I said. "I am glad you felt like you could share this with me. And just for that, I'll tell you about the man I love."  
  
Of course I meant the very man I was talking to, because there, in the moonlight of that bedroom, with that terrible tear slidding down his cheek, I fell in love with Legolas Greenleaf. My fairy tale had taken quite a turn. My prince turned out to be a commoner and my love was a true prince, Prince Legolas Greenleaf. When I saw him cry, I don't know why or how, but all thoughts of loving Peter slipped out of my mind. I thought about my journal entries.all of them said how "right" things with him felt. It never talked about feeling "perfect" as I felt with Legolas. Legolas and I were perfect together, but we could never be. It almost ripped my heart out when I reminded myself that his love was far away and that I could never be her, no matter how hard I tried, and it was wrong to tell myself that I could ever have Legolas, as much as I loved him, my love didn't matter to him.all he saw was the woman he loved.  
  
"Yes, the man I love. Oh, he's gorgeous and regal.princely," I said. I almost laughed inside; Legolas was a prince. As I began to talk, Legolas' expression peaked, focused on me and what I was saying. "And I love him so much.I would say that you couldn't possibly understand, but maybe you can.ya.I think you can. When I look at him, I just melt." I looked into Legolas eyes, which were slowly returning to their normal colour. Changing eye-colour must be another thing of elfin magic.  
  
"Aye, I believe that I can understand," replied Legolas. His eyes seemed to be unfocused, as though he could see the woman in front of him. "This woman I love, she makes my heart sing.and oh.how I wish her heart would sing with mine, but it belongs to another man. If it did not belong to my friend, I would try to steal it away, but no.it is wrong to think such."  
  
"No," I said to Legolas. "No, don't give up.you can't. Maybe she loves! Maybe you don't know the truth! Maybe you're only imagining that she loves your friend!"  
  
"Nay, I know." replied Legolas.  
  
"Legolas, for me, please try to win her heart when you see her and you think the time is right," I said. I had to see Legolas happy, even though I knew it wouldn't be with me. I couldn't stand to see the tears in his eyes, his heart being wrenched open right in front of me. I was starting to cry, but I fought it back. "Please, don't give up.I bet she loves you, maybe even more than you love her.I don't know if that's possible, but don't just give up. Stranger things have happened!" Legolas looked at me, studying my face. I felt like he could see straight though me, that he could read me like a book, my heart, my feelings for him.surely he saw.  
  
"You wish for me to try to win her heart?" he asked, as though he had thought that it was evil, but now he was being given permission.  
  
"Yes!" I answered. "Yes! Win it! Win her! And then take her in your arms and.and." I broke down sobbing. Legolas quickly pulled me to him and held me against him. I knew that that was exactly what I desired so badly to do.what I wanted so badly to do to Legolas, to win him, but I couldn't, I never could.  
  
"Sydney, my dear friend," he said, "do not cry.I cannot bear to see you cry." I pulled away from his shoulder. I couldn't take his comfort, no, I couldn't take comfort from the man I loved when his shoulder that I was crying into, his body, his heart, his soul belonged to another woman.  
  
"G'night," I said, turning my back and leaving the room. I crossed the hallway and went into my own room, shutting the door behind me and sinking down against it, crying harder than I had ever cried before. My heart belonged to a man who didn't even have his own, having given it to another woman.I had fallen in love with a prince who already loved a princess and here I was a town maid, barely even worth his glance.I sobbed harder into my knees, pulling them tightly against my chest with my folded arms.  
  
Finally, I managed to get my bearings and slowly, shakily stood up. I walked to my mirror and looked at myself. I couldn't even stand to see my face! I turned away. What a wretch I was to let myself fall in love with another woman's man! To ever think of stealing his heart for my own! To hold it against the world! To let myself fall for a man I could never have.to cry for a man that was never mine.never would be mine.never could be mine.to cry for a heart that wasn't mine.when that very heart cried for another. 


	11. Not Your Average Faerie Tale: Chapter Te...

When I woke up the next morning, I got up and got dressed, doing my morning routine mindlessly. Since I knew now beyond a doubt that the man I loved, the only man I loved, belonged to someone else, life hardly seemed worth living and doing anything to prolong my life, seemed in vain because I felt as though I would die any moment of a broken heart. But I couldn't tell Legolas that. No, I couldn't be a cause of any pain for him. Peter, I could tell Peter. But I couldn't hurt him either, no. It would hurt him to know that during my five years of freedom, I had indeed found a man worth living for, a man that had opened my eyes.but his eyes were not on me.  
  
I almost sobbed again, but I knew I had to be stronger. I couldn't tell anyone, but I couldn't wallow in self-pity. That would make life even more miserable than it was, if that was possible. I looked out on the street outside my window. The cars buzzed by and people walked down the sidewalks on their way to mass at the Cathedral opposite me. How could they talk? How could they laugh? Didn't they know that life wasn't worth living? That they shouldn't bother? Didn't they know how it hurt me to see them laughing and talking when my world had just crumbled down around me?  
  
The glass separated them and I; it separated our two worlds. It looked as though I could just tumble through the clear barrier. Nothing separated us for a second. I put my hand against the glass and fog collected; there was a wall, a difference. I recoiled from the cool surface and turned toward my door. I had to go out, there was no question. No matter what had happened, I had to leave my bedroom. I had no choice. I turned the doorknob and stepped into the hallway. I went into the kitchen. I was surprised to find a mug of cranberry tea on the counter and a note:  
  
Peter and I went down to the park. Come see us when you wake up. Enjoy the tea. - Legolas  
  
I quickly heated the tea. As I walked through the gate to the park, my hands tightly wrapped around my warm cup of tea Legolas had so sweetly made, Peter ran up to me, sweat streaming down his be-gym clothed body.  
  
"Legol - I mean - Lex is bloody brilliant!" he said. I smiled.  
  
"Of course," I replied. "He's an elf." Legolas ran up beside Peter, kicking the ball, looking perfectly normal, though perhaps a bit flushed. I realized that he should have been drenched with sweat, but perhaps that was another magical trick of the elves. He was so gorgeous.I couldn't help but admit. His soft, golden curls were tied back, revealing his high cheekbones and strong nose. Legolas smiled at me and nodded at the mug I had in my hands. I smiled back. He was so kind, so beautiful.but I couldn't let myself fall apart again. I broke our gaze and turned to Peter.  
  
"So, he's good I take it?" I asked.  
  
"See for yourself," answered Peter, snatching my mug from me and pushing me towards Legolas.  
  
"Alright, is it ok with you, Legolas, if I have a go at it?" I asked.  
  
"But of course," said Legolas, a welcoming smile on his lips. I dashed towards him and stole the ball from between his feet. Legolas ran after me, soon catching up. I zigzagged, but couldn't lose him. I turned the face the opposite way and headed straight for him. I passed him, kicking the ball around his feet one way and running on the other side of him. Legolas laughed and ran after me. He kicked the ball from between my feet and I knocked it out of his reach as I slid, Legolas slipping also. We landed on the ground beside each other. I landed on my side, while sliding. I jumped back up and dashed after the ball. I turned, expecting to see Legolas following me, but he was still on the ground, hands behind his head, looking up at the sky.  
  
"Legolas!" yelled Peter, running up beside him. "You can't do this during a game!"  
  
"The view.'tis so beautiful," Legolas replied, almost in a singsong voice. I walked back towards them, kicking the ball. Just as I got within range on his hand, Legolas pulled me down and jumped up, dashing down the field with the ball.  
  
"Hey!" I yelled after him. I couldn't get up; I was laughing to hard. Legolas came back, this time without the ball. Peter picked it up.  
  
"M'lady," said Legolas, offering me his hand. I gave it to him and he pulled me. Legolas was even stronger than I had expected. For not having huge, obvious muscles, which I never thought very elfin or handsom anyway, he pulled me up with graceful ease. Legolas took my mug from Peter and handed it to me. "Many apologies." Regret was written all over his face, for pulling me down I supposed.  
  
"No worries," I said. I started to walk away, but whirled around and hit the back of Legolas' knees with my extended leg. He fell to the ground. "Consider us even." There was a twinkle in Legolas eyes as he got back up and brushed himself off.  
  
"Oh, feisty," said Peter, making a clawing motion at me. I stuck out my tongue and set off for the flat, the other two following. Peter and Legolas took showers and I changed into a white shirt and flowered skirt so that I wouldn't have dirt all over my clothes. I was sitting on the couch as Legolas came into the living room, changed into jeans and a polo shirt, his hair stringy and soggy.a very sexy, wet elf. He smiled and sat down beside me.  
  
"Just a second," I said. Legolas watched me as I got up. "I'll be right back." I got a blow dryer and brush from my bathroom and came back. "Sit in front of me and I'll take care of your hair." Legolas did, sitting down on the floor in front of my crossed legs. I plugged in the blow dryer and turned it on. I hoped that the soft buzzing distracted Legolas enough so that he didn't realize that I lingered every time I ran my fingers through his hair. Soon, it was dry and I began to brush it out. I hoped that Legolas didn't notice my tender touch either, but he did.  
  
"Sydney, no need to be so gentle," he said. "You are not hurting me in the least. Your hands feel.wonderful." I laughed and bonked him on the head with the brush, trying to make light of it.  
  
"I think I'm going to make you look girly, if you don't mind," I said. 


	12. Not Your Average Faerie Tale: Chapter El...

"As you wish," replied Legolas. He was staring out the window, his eyes again unfocused, completely vacant. I parted Legolas hair and made two small braids, one from each side, come to the back, tying them off.  
  
"Alright, finished," I said. Legolas stood up and turned to face me. He looked gorgeous, with his golden locks cascading over his shoulders. It was all I could do to keep from touching him. "Oh, a mirror." I led Legolas into my bathroom and he looked into the mirror for a second, and then smiled.  
  
"Thank you," he said. "It looks splendid, and I did not mind your brushing, you were too gentle. Would you do this again some time, for me?" I nodded. "Thank you." Just then, Peter walked in.  
  
"What'd you do?" he asked, teasingly. "No, actually you look wicked. If I were gay, Hell, I'd ask you out."  
  
"Erm - I'll take that well," said Legolas, looking to me for some sort of help. I shrugged.  
  
"That's just Peter's way," I whispered to Legolas as I walked out of the room. I went back into the living room and sat down on the couch. Soon, Legolas came in. He watched TV over my shoulders for a couple of seconds and then sat down beside me. After a while, I got up to go to the kitchen to make some tea for Legolas and I.  
  
"Football practice starts in 20 minutes at the field. You want to take him, or should I?" asked Peter.  
  
"Um, you can, I suppose," I answered. The truth was that I didn't want to be alone in a car with Legolas, for fear of what I might do.  
  
"Alright, I'll go fetch him then," replied Peter. He went into the living room and soon returned with Legolas and a gym bag. "Oh, we'll be gone for a while.I've got some errands I have to do with him and tonight.then, too."  
  
"Alright," I murmured.  
  
"Namaarie," said Legolas, gently hugging me.  
  
I hugged back and said, "Cheerio." Legolas smiled for a second, but Peter socked him in the shoulder and two seconds later, they were gone, the door shutting with a resounding click. I sighed and sank into a kitchen chair. I was exhausted.it must have been all the crying. It always seemed to make me feel languid. I resolved to call my friend Casey. I sat down on my bed, dialed her number, and melted back into the pillows.  
  
"This is Olga and Helga's Sausage Emporium, how may I help you?" Her normal greeting.  
  
"'Ello, Casey." I said.  
  
"Syd!" yelled Casey.  
  
"Yup, yup, me," I replied.  
  
"How are ya?" she asked.  
  
"Um, I'm ok, how are you?"  
  
"Great, like a possum on a tricycle," she answered.  
  
"Wow.that good," I said. She laughed. "I figured we hadn't talked and well.things have happened and I need a bit of a reality check.suppose I shouldn't have called you then." Casey laughed again. I heard a high- pitched squeak on the other end of the line. "God bless you." Any other person would have thought she was beating a mouse with a tube of toothpaste.  
  
"Thanks," she said. "So, are you coming back anytime soon? Whit! Leggo the phone!" I laughed.  
  
"Whit's there?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, ya, like a pineapple in an oven mitt."  
  
"But of course."  
  
"So, what kind of stuff?" Casey asked.  
  
"Oh, just the usual," I answered, a complete lie of course. How many people lived with an elf as of yesterday? "How about you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm alright," she said. "Not dead yet, because if I were dead, then I wouldn't really be talking to you anymore, so if I'm talking, I must not be dead, that is unless I'm a zombie. But if I'm a zombie, then maybe I couldn't talk because my jaw would fall off. But I'm not a zombie. Wait. Hold on. Let me check and make sure."  
  
The conversation went on for hours. Quite a pick-me-up for me, what with the recent happenings, just to hear a familiar voice, and Casey just liked to talk, so it proved to be quite a symbiotic phone call. The conversation ended with a "gotta jet," a "cheerio," and a yell from Whit in the background that I had better be shagging every man in a kilt or he'd whomp me. I hung up, sighed, and sank back into the pillows. What a weekend.wait.tomorrow was Monday! The ornithology three-day clinic! I didn't have the energy to deal with Beth and Mary, the prodigal mean girls of Peter and my advanced Biology class. I got changed and did my nightly routine as quickly as I could and jumped into bed, planning on doing some professional speed sleeping. Peter must have forgotten. Screw him.  
  
I woke up to the less than melodic buzzing of my alarm clock. I reached over and punched it, rolling to what I thought was the edge of the mattress. I promptly fell out of bed with a sound thump, onto the floor. I moaned and got to my knees, then feet. I threw on jeans, boots, and a blue shirt. I pulled back my hair and did my morning routine in a sleepy jumble. I walked into the kitchen, still stumbling and not completely awake. I ran into the counter and mutter an inaudible curse.  
  
"Quel ara," said Legolas, handing me a mug of cranberry tea.  
  
"Good morning," I replied, taking a sip. "Sorry, but I'm a bit late, a bunch stressed, and less than intelligent this morning." Legolas laughed. "I've got to get to class.in about.NOW!" I jumped as I looked at the clock. I had five minutes, all of which I should be in the car driving.  
  
"Peter has already left," said Legolas. "Are you going?"  
  
"Ya, I better leave pronto," I answered. I took one sip of tea and hugged Legolas goodbye, dashing out the door. I made to school by the skin of my teeth, slipping into my seat beside Peter breathless and panting. He looked at the board smugly, his arms crossed, a hint of a smile on his face. When I saw his look and realized no one was in the room, I looked up at the classroom clock. He had set the flat clocks a half an hour early.  
  
"Peter." I said, my voice full of pressure-loaded rage.  
  
"Yes, Sydney, love?" he asked innocently, still not making eye contact with me.  
  
"I will get you back so badly that you cry at night when you think about it." I said. He laughed. "No, I mean it. You will cry like a baby." We sat there, me in a royal pout, Peter barely suppressing laughter, for the half hour before class started. After the day's classes, I followed Peter out to the parking lot. We still hadn't talked. He got in the driver's side of his red Toyota Echo and went to close the door. I stopped it with my foot. He looked up at me, as though he hadn't the faintest clue that I had been there the whole time, which he knew perfectly well. 


	13. Not Your Average Faerie Tale: Chapter Tw...

"Was Legolas in on it?" I asked.  
  
"Yes," said Peter, an evil smile on his face.  
  
"Damn you, damn both of you." I said. I let Peter shut his door and got into my own midnight blue VW bug and drove home. As I stepped in the door, I heard Peter's laugh ringing throughout the flat. As I set my keys done of the counter with a disgruntled 'clink,' Legolas grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into the living room.  
  
"I had no idea you would be so upset - I never would have followed Peter, never done what he asked of me," said Legolas, worry swimming in his eyes. He looked so sweet, so concerned. Legolas let go of my arm.  
  
"No worries," I replied. "I'm not mad at you, I'm not even really mad at Peter. It was kind of funny once you think about it." Legolas smiled, relief coming across his face. I punched him in the shoulder and went into my room. I laid down on the bed and just looked at the ceiling, my hands behind my head. It surprised me when I felt the bed bounce next to me.  
  
"Admiring the ceiling?" asked Legolas, looking at me. I laughed.  
  
"Ya.sorta." I answered.  
  
"Or thinking perhaps?" he asked.  
  
"Ya, thinking," I answered. I wasn't about to tell him that I was thinking about him and how much I'd like to -  
  
"Aye, well, I am worried," said Legolas.  
  
"About what?" I asked.  
  
"Football," he answered. "My first game is two days from now, I know not a soul on the team, and to speak the truth, I do not even know how good I am."  
  
"Legolas." I said, getting up and facing him, taking his hands in mine. "First of all, two days is plenty of time to meet everyone on the team and I know they'll love you. Second, you are fabulous. Just trust me on that one. Ok, would you be more comfortable if I drove you to practice, not Peter?"  
  
"Aye," said Legolas, smiling.  
  
"And may I come to your game Wednesday?" I asked.  
  
"But of course," he answered. I let go of Legolas' hands, but he took it as an opportunity to pull me next to him, putting his arm around my shoulders. I leaned my head on his shoulder and before I knew it, his chin was resting on my head.  
  
"Personal moment, or may I intrude?" asked Peter. Legolas and I both jumped at his voice. He had come in silently.  
  
"As you wish," answered Legolas, relinquishing me, although somewhat reluctantly, which completely took me by surprise.  
  
"I have to get Legolas to practice," said Peter.  
  
"Oh.well, we've decided that I'm going to drive him instead," I replied.  
  
"Heh, that's fine with me," said Peter. I got off the bed and went into the kitchen, picking up my keys. Legolas got his bag and we were off. When we got to the field, not a word having been spoken the entire time in the car, I could plainly see that Legolas was nervous. We got out of the car and walked to the locker room door, which was surrounded by a bunch of men, Legolas' soon-to-be teammates.  
  
"Syd!" said Michael O'Rwinger, a tall Irishman with flaming red hair and freckles to match. "Why are you here? I thought you left when Peter had to quit!" I stepped aside to reveal Legolas.  
  
"Another one?" asked Evan Dohin, a Scotsman with choppy brown locks and steel blue eyes.  
  
"We could use a good one," added Rahir Abdullah, a short East Indian man who played Goalie. "Ever since Peter left, we've been.horrid."  
  
"I think I have the answer," I said. I slipped my hand into Legolas' and pulled him in front of me, from where he had been hiding behind me the entire time, to shy to show himself. There were a couple of impressed "ooh" or "that'll do." "This is Lex Brahm, a very good friend of mine. He's going to play with you guys. I think he's just what you need." Michael shook his hand; Rahir clapped him on the back.  
  
Evan surveyed him and said, "Welcome to the team. We're glad to have you." Just then, Adam, the team captain, walked up and unlocked the locker room door. The men went in, but I held Legolas back with me.  
  
"Sydney," said Adam. "How wonderful to see you!" He embraced me tightly. I returned the gesture. He had been quite taken with me when Peter was still on the team. He had the habit of sitting by me at practices when he wasn't actually playing. I pulled away.  
  
"Adam, Lex Brahm. Lex, Adam," I said.  
  
Adam shook Legolas' hand and said, "Peter called me and told me that you had a lot of potential."  
  
"He does," I said.  
  
"Well then, get into that locker room, change, and let's see it," replied Adam. Legolas Legolas went through the door and shut it behind him. I heard shouts and something hit the ground with a sound "whomp," most likely Legolas. They had taken to him. How wonderful. I couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"They seem to like him," said Adam. "And you seem to also." He studied my face.  
  
"No," I said. "We're just good friends."  
  
"Good friends make better lovers," replied Adam. I blushed. He put his hand on my shoulder. "It's alright. Does Peter know?"  
  
"No one does. Please don't tell anyone," I begged.  
  
"Never," answered Adam.  
  
"Thank you," I said. I looked up to him and we held a gaze for a couple of seconds.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be a great addition to the team," said Adam after the silence. "Well, I better get in there and make sure they haven't broken his leg yet." I laughed.  
  
"You do that," I said. "If you don't mind, I'll watch the practice."  
  
"And if you don't mind, I'll sit by you," replied Adam.  
  
"I don't mind at all," I answered and smiled. Adam went into the locker room and closed the door behind him. 


	14. Not Your Average Faerie Tale: Chapter Th...

I walked down the locker room hallway to the stairs that lead to the bleachers, my every footstep echoing against the concrete. It had been so long since Peter had quite and I had never realized how very much I missed it. I found a seat in the bottom row, right on the field. I stared out across the grass lined with white, the goals, the opposite bleachers, the scoreboard. I could almost hear the shouts of "Peter! Peter!" and see the fans across the field wince with his every goal.  
  
That day, his last. It would stay in my memory forever. I knew it would stay in every man's also who was on the team because that day because they had lost their best player. And they had been angry at him. They didn't know what I knew. I saw how it had torn up Peter inside. That night, when we got home, he had cried as he folded up his jersey and put it in his closet. They didn't know, they never would know, how much the game had meant to him, how much they had meant to him. But I did, and I always would. Only one person would ever know all that I knew about it. Adam sat down beside me.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked. I brushed the tears from my eyes.  
  
"Ya," I answered.  
  
"Lex isn't that badly hurt," he said. "It's just a bump on his shoulder and a little blood. You don't need to cry about it." I laughed.  
  
"It's not that," I said.  
  
"Oh." Adam said. "It's about Peter, eh?" I nodded. "I knew this field would bring back memories. That's why I never asked you to come back.and why I never expected to see you today." Adam put his arm around my shoulder. The men streamed out of the locker room, the familiar sea of green and gold, the men that I had cheered for what seemed ages ago. But there was a new one, Brahm written on the back of his jersey, and he smiled up at me as he came out, surrounded by his teammates. I gave him a thumbs-up and a smile.  
  
"Alright now!" said Adam, getting up and walking up to the railing. "I know Syd's back, but I won't have any flirting from the field." There was a burst of laughter. "But I can't imagine that any of you are stupid enough anyway to try. You know she's mine." There were laughs and snorts from the group, and Adam looked back at me and winked deviously. He turned back to his team. "I want to see a normal game, gold against green. Hear me?"  
  
"Aye, aye, cap'n!" came the normal response, so familiar to my ears that I couldn't help but smile at even that little bit of nostalgia. The men broke off into ranks. Peter had evidently explained the game excellently to Legolas, because he knew just what to do, and did he do it. One goal, two goals, three goals, four goals, Adam was on his feet and my throat was sore from screaming.  
  
"I've never seen a man like this.his endurance.his speed.he is my saving grace.he's like an angelic answer to my prayers." muttered Adam. But I heard him. Of course I wasn't going to tell him that he wasn't a man at all, but an elf. And Legolas was so happy. He was smiling. His teammates were roaring. They couldn't get enough of him. He was the answer to their prayers. As the game ended, Legolas was the only one with still all the strength he had begun with. It seemed like a miracle. He would save the team. This year, they would be the top team of the top and Legolas would take them there. I knew it, no doubt in my mind. When the buzzer rang, a shout went up from Legolas' team and a surrendering moan from the opposite side that had hoped by some miracle they could even catch up. I ran down from the bleachers and sprinted across the field. Legolas caught me in a huge hug.  
  
"You did it," I whispered. "They love you." Legolas smiled. I pulled away. "And you're not even sweaty at all."  
  
"One secret of being an elf," he replied. I laughed. "Do you believe that they like me?" I slugged Legolas in the shoulder.  
  
"Of course," I answered. "Did you hear them cheering?"  
  
"Aye," he answered.  
  
"That was all for you," I said. Legolas blushed. "Eh, you better get used to it. You're even better than Peter ever was. In fact, I feel bad for any team that's on this circuit. They're worse then dead." Adam came up just then.  
  
"Great game, Lex!" he said, clapping him on the back. "You're definitely playing Wednesday. Practice tomorrow, skip it if you like."  
  
"Nay - erm - no," replied Legolas. I could see him struggling to speak as we did. And he wasn't half bad. He could easily cover his native ways. "I could use the practice."  
  
"And the guys could use your being here, you know, to boost their morale," said Adam. "Well, you better go get changed. Sydney, would you come here, please?"  
  
"Of course," I answered. Legolas looked at me for a split second and then Michael and Evan rushed by dragging him off with shouts of "long live Lex!" Adam turned to me and offered me his arm. I took it and we walked away across the field.  
  
"Lex.he's.brilliant. What do you know about him?" Adam asked.  
  
"Well - erm," I said, having really no idea what to say. But then I remembered the documents. "He's 22. He went to a Nottingham University for Art and Math."  
  
"But where's he from? I've never seen a man that looked like him," said Adam excitedly. "His cheekbones are so high and his hair.I don't even know. And his speech is a little bit odd. What country is he from?"  
  
"Finland," I answered, trying to place in my head what nationality Legolas looked like. "He's Finnish."  
  
"Oh, well, that would seem right, the Nordic look," replied Adam. "But his endurance.he didn't even break a sweat."  
  
"Well, he's fit. What can I say?" I asked.  
  
"He's such a Renaissance man," he said.  
  
"More than you know." I muttered, recalling what Legolas first showed up wearing and acting like.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing." 


	15. Not Your Average Faerie Tale: Chapter Fo...

"Oh, right then," he said, "but he'll be an extreme asset to our team. Thank you for bringing him."  
  
"No, thank Peter," I said. "You'll be seeing more of him I suppose."  
  
"Good," replied Adam. "I just hope that it doesn't hurt him to be back on the field but not playing."  
  
"I think he'll be alright."  
  
"Oh, and speaking of Peter," Adam added, "I always thought that you two were.you know."  
  
"No," I answered. "Never.well.I mean.not yet."  
  
"But you like Lex."  
  
"Yes," I answered, "but you see - there are some problems with that."  
  
"Care to elaborate?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Alright then," Adam said. "But I just want you to know, since it seems I'm the only one that knows, that I'm always here for you to talk to. You know."  
  
"Thanks." I hugged Adam. At first he seemed a bit surprised, but quickly enough, he relaxed into the embrace.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"And if it doesn't work out, you always know where to look," he said, winking again. I laughed and pushed him away. He smiled scandalously.  
  
"Syd!" I heard Legolas shout from across the field. I looked over and there he was, all dressed, bag in hand, damp hair pulled back. I couldn't help but look at him, study him. How much he had changed from the Medieval warrior that I had first met in the park. He had changed to conform, and yet I knew somewhere deep inside of me, that he was never made to conform to anyone and that he was a free man. I knew that his soul could never be tethered to society's expectations. Even in Middle-Earth, he had traveled with mixed races and seemed to break every rule in the book whenever he got the chance. He looked too normal the way he was. Then it snapped. I knew what he needed.  
  
"Good bye, Adam," I said, hugging him again. "I really appreciate everything."  
  
"No worries," he answered and hugged back, letting go of me somewhat reluctantly.  
  
"I'll see you at the game," I said. Adam nodded. I walked over to Legolas and he smiled broadly.  
  
"You're amazing, see, what'da I tell ya?" I said. He just laughed.  
  
"You were right about the team liking me," he said. I could just see the happiness bubbling out of him.  
  
"I'm right about a lot of things," I said. "I know more than you think."  
  
"I am certain you do," replied Legolas, laughing again. He just seemed so happy that it made me overjoyed to see the look on his face.  
  
"Shall we go home and tell Peter?" I asked.  
  
"Aye," answered Legolas. He took my hand and we walked to the car. When we got in the car, I popped in a hard-core techno CD, and all the way home I could see Legolas move almost imperceptibly to the music, just as I had thought. When we got to flat, Legolas went into his room and shut the door. I figured he was probably on sensory overload, so I just told Peter what had happened.  
  
"Yes!" he shouted. "I knew it!"  
  
"They all really miss you," I added. There was breathless silence. Peter knew exactly what I meant. I didn't have to say anymore.  
  
"I'm through with that," he said after what seemed an age or two. "I can't do studies and that. You know it. I know it."  
  
"But they don't know it," I said flatly. "And anyway, we both also know how much football means to you. Why are you even studying? Why don't you go pro? You know you could do it." Peter looked at me bewilderedly.  
  
"You mean, quit studies?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, exactly what I mean," I answered. "Uni isn't going to help you where you want to be. You know that." Peter nodded slowly.  
  
"I suppose you're right." he said. After a few more seconds, came his response. "That's it. I'm quitting Friday."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Well, you believe in me and I think you actually have something there. It tears me up not to play football. You know that. You're the only one that does. Why shouldn't I?"  
  
"Well, I suppose you could," I said. "Then I'll be the only one in the house going to school, but I don't really care. You and Legolas, what a team! That will be awesome! I'll go tell him!" I ran out of the kitchen and into Legolas room. I stopped short as I opened his door. His back was to me and he was lying on top of the covers, curled up in a tight, fetal-position ball. He was asleep. I slowly backed out of the room and realized what time it was as I did. It was past 8 o'clock. Not that I had classes the next day, or in fact, until next Monday, but it still hit me how tired I really was.  
  
"I'm going to bed, Peter!" I called down the hallway, shutting my door. I changed, did my nightly routine, and got in bed. As tired as I was, for the longest time I just laid there, looking out the window, trying to fall asleep. Something seemed to be wrong, but I really couldn't place it. Finally, I fell into a light, troubled sleep, a dark and unwelcoming cold.  
  
I snapped awake at the clang of metal. It had come from Legolas' room. I slowly, reluctantly got out of bed and crossed the hallway. As I opened Legolas' door and stepped in, I realized that I was wearing nothing but a nightgown, but it was too late now and Legolas didn't care anyway. He was standing in the middle of the room, sword in his double-handed grip, frozen in mind swing. His eyes were closed. But suddenly, he whipped the sword around, over his head, into an imaginary foe. With another slashing movement so fast that the sword was a blur of steel, there was a soft whistle. Another thrust, this time downwards. I gently touched Legolas on the shoulder. He whipped around, his sword cutting my hand. I stumbled backwards. Legolas seemed to be in shock as I grabbed my hand, the blood beginning to seep through. 


	16. Not Your Average Faerie Tale: Chapter Fi...

"Oh, Iluvatar! Sydney, are you alright?" asked Legolas, dropping his sword and grabbing my arm instead.  
  
"I'm ok," I answered, in shock myself. The blood began to drip through my fingers. I cupped my hand under my other hand, collecting the drops of blood. Legolas picked me up and carried me to the kitchen, where I put my arm over the sink. When I began to wash away the blood, a deep cut was visible. The water stung and I gasped as the first few pangs of pain ran through my hand. Legolas put his hand on my shoulder and turned the faucet to cold water. Pink water was beginning to collect in the bottom of the sink. I pulled out the plug and it drained in a rosy whirlpool. I took a deep breath.  
  
"Oh, Sydney." said Legolas softly. "I never meant to -"  
  
"It's not your fault," I replied as quickly with my sporadic breath as I could. "I shouldn't have surprised you."  
  
"Nay, all the blame lies with me," said Legolas. As much pain as I was in, I still noted the fact that when Legolas was afraid, he reverted to his native speech.  
  
"Legolas, stop it," I said. "You don't mean that. You know it's not your fault. I got a clean dishcloth and wrapped it around my hand tightly. I washed out the sink. "I'd better not go to bed right away."  
  
"May I stay up with you?" he asked.  
  
"If you really want to." I answered.  
  
"Then I shall," Legolas said. "Come here." He led me to the couch and had me sit down, seating himself beside me. He wrapped his arms around me. "Why were you even awake?"  
  
"I heard the clang of metal and I wanted to make sure that nothing was wrong," I answered. "And why were you even awake yourself?" Legolas let go of me and pulled away. He ran his fingers through his hair and rested his head in his hands. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," answered Legolas, his answer muffled.  
  
"Tell me," I said. "Please. You know I'll help you." Legolas looked up.  
  
"Actually, it's about you," he said. I started.  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
"How?"  
  
"It was a dream from the gods," he answered. "It gave more questions than it did answers."  
  
"What questions did you want answers to?" I asked. "I could have told you myself."  
  
"Questions not even you know the answers to," answered Legolas. I was a bit taken aback.  
  
"But I am me," I said. "I know everything about me."  
  
"You know half of you. You do not even know enough about yourself to know that you do not know everything."  
  
"Legolas, please tell me," I pleaded.  
  
"I do not yet know if you can handle it."  
  
"I swear I can. I am stronger than I look," I replied. I was getting angry. How could he keep something from me that I didn't even know? And it was about me! How dare he!  
  
"Are you certain you want to know? There is no going back."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"You are an elf." I stared at Legolas, my jaw dropped. Me, an elf! Ha! How stupid did he think I was? "I knew you would not believe me. Sydney, you have to trust me. Why would I lie? Why would I put myself through -" Legolas cut himself off.  
  
"You really mean it?" I asked. Legolas nodded. "Then - I mean - how am I here?"  
  
"There is a story. Should you like to hear it?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Yes, of course," I answered eagerly. I believed Legolas. I don't know how, but it just seemed like it was the truth. From his lips though, I would have believed anything. He had my complete attention.  
  
"When I first came from Middle-Earth to Tol Eressëa, where my father and our people had built Vinya Laiquataurë, our "New Mirkwood," I took to walking by myself late at night. One night that was very misty, I felt something sinister, or more, sensed it. I took my sword and set off on my usual path. As I neared a bend in the road, some force almost pulled me off the path. I set off into the woods, giving into the invisible leader. Finally, from the dense forest, I stepped into a glade. The sight that met my eyes has haunted me for years: a beautiful, young, elfin woman was hanging on a tree from a spear through her torso.  
  
"Blood was dripping from around the spear, but the most haunting things were her eyes. They were open. The look in them froze me in mid-step. They were enchanting, but the fear in them stopped my blood like ice. Her eyes haunted me. Ever since then, whenever I close my eyes, I can see them staring back at me. I have told no one, except for one person - or thing I should say. I shall speak of that later.  
  
"I took the woman down and carried her back the royal house. I laid her in mortuary, but I took her sword and its holster from her waist. Try as they might, the mortuary maids could not close the young warrioress' eyes. They were cursed to forever stay open and show her utter terror. For many nights, they haunt me and no sleep came to me. Finally, a fortnight or more after, I went walking in the forest. I had not before for fear of what else I may have found. But peace came to me as I set my feet to the forest path.  
  
"As I came to the bend in the path, again an invisible tugging pulled me into the forest and directly back to the glade. As afraid as I was, I seemed to not be able to stop my feet. As I came into the clearing, a sight just as amazing as the beautiful corpse met my eyes; it was a nymph, a forest nymph. I caught her off-guard at first I thought, but then I realized, it had been her that pulled my there. Her chestnut locks and porcelain skin shone in the celestial light and I felt inclined to approach her, which I did. 


	17. Not Your Average Faerie Tale: Chapter Si...

'Come, my child,' she said. I obeyed readily.  
  
'I have never seen a nymph before,' I told her.  
  
'And never will you again,' she said. 'For I was born from death, a sacrifice made by a pure woman gave me life. The sacrifice was her own life.' I realized then. She spoke of the woman that I had seen, the enchanting creature. 'When she died on the tree I was, her blood seeped through my bark and gave me life. For as long as a creature is pure, it shall not die. As long as a creature is as strong as she was, it shall not die. As long as a creature has the destiny to fulfill that she did, it shall not die.'  
  
'What is your name?' I asked.  
  
'You may call me Lady of the Wood, my child,' she answered. 'But if you refer to the woman, her name was Narmo Silmarána.' My blood froze. Narmo Silmarána, the most famous warrioress of Tol Eressëa, possibly all of Middle-Earth, and she had been expected to come protect our Vinya Laiquataurë as we began to settle. She had been coming to protect us from the dark elves of the Isle and any sabotage they might have done. They had killed her before she ever got to us, just on our borders.  
  
"I had never seen Narmo before, but had heard of her in tales and ballads. Narmo means "wolf" in Quenya. The Cry of the Wolf and Shining Eyes are common among elfin warriors to boost spirits; even Aragorn knew it. Narmo was known for astute skill in battle. Among commoners, she was called "the savior." She had saved many villages on the Isle from dark elf invaders single-handedly. Narmo Silmarána was the greatest of all elfin fighters and I had found her dead. When this struck me, I did not know what to think. The gods surely did not expect me to play a part in the tale of Narmo Silmarána, or so I thought."  
  
"Yes?" I asked breathlessly.  
  
"And yet, here I sit beside her." answered Legolas. I froze, as though the very blood in my veins had become ice in mid-beat.  
  
"Me.?"  
  
"Aye. I know you could never believe me, but -"  
  
"How do you know?" I asked.  
  
"Your eyes," Legolas answered. "When I saw you for the first time in the park and you opened your eyes, I was shocked for your eyes were the very ones of the great elfin warrioress and the ones that had haunted me for so many years. And when I held you that one night, when you were crying about Peter, I felt your heartbeat against my chest. It was not a human's heartbeat; it could not be. I had never heard a heartbeat like that before except for an elf's.  
  
"But no, I told myself. It could never be. How could she have become human and been born in another world? The gods, tonight in my dream, told me it was true. In my dream was the Lady of the Wood, whom I have become close friends with since my finding her. She has been my guidance since I took up residence at Vinya Laiquataurë, and she wished nothing more than to see Narmo Silmarána, she has always told me, the one that gave her life.  
  
'You suspect something of this woman,' she told me in my dream. She was speaking of you.  
  
'Aye,' I answered. 'I suspect the impossible. It cannot be true.'  
  
'But the impossible can indeed be more plausible than reality,' she told me. 'She is indeed not who she seems to be, but who you think.'" I melted into the couch. It was all too much. An elf, me; I had hoped but I had never thought.  
  
"Sydney, are you alright?" Legolas asked, resting a hand on my knee.  
  
"Mmm," I said.  
  
"Ah, well that clears it all up," said Legolas, smiling. "Do you believe me?"  
  
"Of course," I answered. For the first time in a half hour, I looked down at my hand. The blood was beginning to seep through the cloth. "I'd better go get another one."  
  
"No, allow me," said Legolas. "Go to your bed and I shall take care of it." I was too tired and bewildered to not capitulate. I walked down the hallway, as if in dream, and sat down on my bed. In a couple of minutes, Legolas came in, seating himself beside me.  
  
"This shall sting," he said, placing a wet towel against my cut. It did, it stung like hell. I bit my lip and tried to not to let anything I was thinking slip. "I am so sorry. Tomorrow, should you like to take up a sword with me? You are Narmo Silmarána."  
  
"Alright," I said. "If this stops bleeding by then." Legolas laughed.  
  
"I am certain it shall," he replied. "But for now, try to sleep. I shall care for this wound. You need sleep." I merely nodded and closed my eyes, leaning back against the pillows. I never thought that I could actually fall asleep, but Legolas' touch was so gentle, that I managed. The thoughts that went through my mind last were, "Well, so I'm an elf. At least I could be with Legolas because I'm not human.but still.that woman, the one he loves. I could never try to win him from her. I could never do that."  
  
As I woke up, I moved my hand, big mistake. I had completely forgotten. I somehow crawled out of bed and sat up, looking down at the bandage across my left palm. The bandage wasn't soaked with blood. Legolas had managed to make it stop bleeding, what a miracle healer. And then it hit me, the rest of the night before: I was an elf.  
  
My head snapped up to the mirror above my dresser. I ran my finger over the ridge of my ear, just as it had always been, or at least, in this world. I didn't know how I felt about being an elf. I had always wished for it to be true, but now that it was, it separated me from my world, the only world I knew. How could I ever go back to being Sydney, not somewhere in the back of my mind knowing that I was Narmo Silmarána, famous elfin warrioress? Legolas had been right. There was no going back. 


	18. Not Your Average Faerie Tale: Chapter Se...

My door opened with a click.  
  
"You are awake, good," said Legolas. He took my hand in his and took of the bandage. The cut that had been a great wound the night prior, seemed to be nothing more than a scratch in the morning light.  
  
"You healed it this much overnight?" I asked. Legolas nodded.  
  
"If you are a warrior, you must also be a healer," he answered. "You can thank Aragorn for that certain technique." I laughed. Aragorn, ya right. Wow, being an elf from Middle-Earth put a whole new perspective on things. "Does it feel any better than last night?"  
  
"Ya, it feels better, not perfect though," I said. "But I can't believe that it's this much better..."  
  
"Believe it," replied Legolas. He smiled. "Ms. Silmarána." I laughed.  
  
"Do you think it is better enough that you could come down to the park with me to sword practice?" he asked shyly. "I have never had the chance to train with such a legend. I practiced last night a bit in the case that you might say yes."  
  
"Of course," I said. "Even before breakfast. Just let me get dressed." Before I could say another word, Legolas had dashed out into the hallway. I got up and changed as quickly as possible. Legolas was waiting at the door, two swords in his hands. When he saw me coming, he dashed out the door and down the hallway. I had never seen him move that quickly, even on the football field. He was so excited, how cute. I ran after him. When I got to the park, I couldn't see anyone, so I just took the path. When I was about fifty feet in, I felt something behind me, not directly, but close.  
  
Was it possible that even knowing that I was indeed an elf, no matter how long ago, had elevated my senses? I spun around and caught the sword that Legolas threw with one fluid movement, landing crouching on the ground. I stood up slowly. What had I just done? I didn't know how to do any of that. I had never moved like that in my life.  
  
"Beautiful!" said Legolas. "And that is your sword."  
  
"My sword?" I asked confused.  
  
"The one I found with your body," answered Legolas. I looked down at it, running my hand over the hilt. The sapphire, set in the hilt to balance it, glinted in the morning sun dappling through the leaves. Celtic knots, or elfin knots I suppose, were carved into blade, the minutia of their tiny patterns almost blinding to make out. There were also characters, some sort or runes, written across the blade.  
  
"What do they say?" I asked, finally looking up.  
  
"Tula i'lírë ho i'narmo undu i'tië na llie qualin," Legolas answered. "Follow the cry of the wolf down the path to your death."  
  
"How cheerful..." Legolas laughed.  
  
"You are brutal to you enemies," he replied. "It was said in many tales and ballads that you let battle take control over you, that none were left standing, unless you, yourself, fell."  
  
"And I did..." I said.  
  
"Aye, you did," answered Legolas, and a sorrow came over his voice. "When the news of your death reached to entire Isle...such a mourning has never been seen before, nor I doubt, will it ever be witnessed again. The people, they said they would never forget you or what you had done for them. They love you. They always will. They said that death could never part them from their savior." I couldn't believe it. These people loved me this much and I didn't remember, couldn't remember, not one of their faces, not one of the things I had done for them. "Ah, Syd, do not let it bring you down. If they could but see you again..." I looked up at Legolas. He stopped. Silence passed between us.  
  
Finally I broke it, saying, "Let's practice. I didn't come down here to stand around and talk." Legolas smiled and readied his grip.  
  
"Be kind," he said. "You can be quite ruthless. Just do not lose control over yourself. It is easily done."  
  
"Right," I said, taking my own hilt and tightening it in my hands. Legolas lunged towards me. Our swords clanged, mine overpowering his in an upward thrust. Legolas fell back a couple of steps and smiled.  
  
"You are strong," he said. "I had heard before that you could kill any man as you so desired, but I do not believe it. A warrioress you might be, but you cannot outfight me. Long have I waited for a battle with the infamous Narmo Silmarána and I do not intend to lose..." I took a deep breath and went for his shoulder. Legolas averted my blow, but at the last second. One more moment, and it would have hit its target. The pulse in my hands began to overtake my conscious; it drove me on. With every strike, my blade resounded and my heart beat faster. Soon, it didn't even seem like I was fighting. The blood pulsing through my veins was the only sign that told me that I was still breathing.  
  
Legolas went for my waist. I jumped back a couple of paces, landing in a crouching position, and without a moments hesitation, I swung around, my back to him, taking my chances that he wouldn't deliver a blow to me while I was unguarded. I stood as still as a statue, sword lowered at my side, staring ahead. Legolas stopped, just as I suspected he would when I caught him off-guard with such a show. I held the sword up, perfectly centered across my chest, holding it there for a few breathless seconds, collecting my thoughts. I now had a strategy against Legolas: he was easily taken unaware when confronted by something that did not follow the normal pattern of battle. He was a creature of habit. I began to formulate some semblance of an attack. My pulse quickened, time for the onslaught. 


	19. Not Your Average Faerie Tale: Chapter Ei...

I whipped around, my hair flowing through the air and time seemed to stop, or at least slow. I threw my sword into the air, launching myself into the air. I had never jumped as high as I did then, twisting myself in mid-air. I landed directly behind Legolas, my feet firm on the path, facing his back. Before he could even begin to comprehend and react, I had caught my sword with one hand, inches from his beautiful face, and steadied it at his throat. I could feel Legolas' breath, shallow and quick. I could almost see his mind racing. He slowly dropped his sword.  
  
"Do you surrender?" I asked, my tone harsh and steely, as I had never heard before. The pulse in my hands was unrelentingly quickening and my own breath got shallower with every intake. Now was the time. I pressed the blade's edge to Legolas' throat and just as I was about to slit it, I realized what I was doing. What had come over me? I had the man I loved by the throat and was actually prepared to kill him! I began to shake uncontrollably; my sword fell to the ground with a clatter on the cobblestones. What had I done? What had I let take control of me? I began to melt back into myself. I stepped back from Legolas and he turned around to face me. He looked into my eyes for a second. I looked down. The fear still lingered in his eyes.  
  
"Legolas, I was about to slit your throat when I dropped the sword," I whispered. He almost said something in rebuttal, but as he heard what I had just said, he closed his mouth and looked at me, his eyes somewhat narrowed, as though trying to figure out whether or not I had meant it. He saw the truth in my face. The hot tears began to run down my face. "I don't want to kill you...I really don't...I don't know what happened...it just...took over..." After a few seconds, Legolas stepped towards me and smiled.  
  
"I forgive you. 'Tis alright," he replied. "I shall have to be on guard better from now and on and remember that you are a beast to be reckoned with." He put his arms around me and pulled me tight against him. I rested my head on his shoulder. He had really forgiven me, even after I had almost killed him, and he knew it. It would have been so easy for my hand to slip and cut his throat. What had I been thinking? "Syd, 'tis alright. You did not kill me when you had the chance. Come now. You know you would never kill me. You are my dearest friend." I smiled up at Legolas. He had no idea how close I had come to that one movement, Legolas' last moment. He had no idea how in that split second I had yearned for the blood to drip down his neck, how I had nearly let the wolf take hold. He had no idea and he never would. I had to keep it inside me, keep inside the desire to see him bleed.  
  
"I'll try not to," I said. "I'll try not to kill you." Legolas laughed.  
  
"Do you despise me that much?"  
  
"No," I answered. "No, I don't hate you. You know that."  
  
"Really now..."  
  
"Absolutely, Legolas," I replied. "I could have killed you right then. I didn't. That should be proof enough."  
  
"I shall have to sleep with a sword under my pillow every night from this one on," said Legolas, laughing. I joined him. "Let us go back to the flat. I believe I have had enough life threatening moments for today. No warrior has ever come that close to killing me. You are indeed something legends are made of." I smiled. We walked back to the flat and had breakfast. During the meal, I gave Legolas the "should we tell Peter about me being an elf?" look. Legolas nodded. I told Peter all of Legolas' dream and how he came to know for sure.  
  
"Well, well, well," said Peter, in a less than entertained tone, which shocked me. "An elf?"  
  
"Aye," answered Legolas, and went on to tell Peter how I had almost killed him this morning.  
  
"Such an eventful morning," replied Peter evenly. After breakfast, Peter and I cleaned up while Legolas went out running, to train for football. Peter told him to skip practice and just run, but we didn't know to tell Legolas how far to run, big mistake. He left at about eleven in the morning. At after seven in the evening, I opened the flat door to a knock. Legolas stood on the other side, sweaty for once, but he had a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Where did you go?" I asked ushering him inside and making him sit down at the kitchen table.  
  
"I ran," Legolas answered simply.  
  
"Ran? That whole time?" I was amazed. I had never heard of such a thing.  
  
"Aye," he answered. "The entire time. My legs hurt a bit, but I am alright."  
  
"Oh my God," I said, going to the coffee pot, but stopping short as I remembered that he didn't like coffee. "Tea?"  
  
"Aye, thank you," he answered. I poured two cups, one tea, one coffee, and sat down with him. In just those minutes, his countenance had returned to perfectly normal, amazing.  
  
"Oh, I've been wondering something," I said. Legolas looked up at me inquisitively. "Why don't you like coffee?" Legolas laughed.  
  
"Do you wish to know the truth?" he asked.  
  
"Yup, absolute truth."  
  
"'Tis orc-draught," he replied. I choked in mid-swig of my coffee. I swallowed painfully and looked down into the cup. "Coffee tastes and looks exactly like orc-draught."  
  
"Eeeeeeew!" I screamed, running to the sink and pouring the contents of my cup down it. "Why didn't you tell me before?"  
  
"No reason to ruin your enjoyment," Legolas answered, smiling deviously. "You might have suspected on your own. Did your Tolkien never mention it?"  
  
"Well, he said something about Merry and Pippin being forced to drink some nasty stuff by the orcs to keep them going, but I never thought..." Legolas laughed at the disgusted look on my face. The clock struck eight. 


	20. Not Your Average Faerie Tale: Chapter Ni...

"I should go to bed," Legolas said reluctantly. "Game tomorrow..."  
  
"You should," I replied. "I'll be surprised if you can even walk tomorrow." Legolas smiled.  
  
"I shall not walk tomorrow; I shall run," was his response. I snorted in a "we'll see" sort of way. Legolas laughed got up from his chair, putting his cup in the sink. He came over to me and kissed me lightly on the forehead. "Sweet dreams." My dreams were sweet: they were about him.  
  
As I woke up the next morning, sun streamed in my window. I was all over the bed, completely sprawled out, with the worst cold I had ever had. I felt awful. I moaned some unintelligible curse about having to get up so early for a dumb football game, but I got out of bed all the same, probably by some miracle. I got dressed in a daze, and stumbled down the hallway and into the kitchen. Legolas was sitting at the table, all dressed and ready to go. Peter was the stove standing over what smelled suspiciously like pancakes. I took seat beside Legolas and set my head down on the table, banging it against the wood a couple times first.  
  
"Are you alright, Syd?" asked Legolas worriedly.  
  
"I feel like crap," I answered in a stuffy, head cold sort of muffled way. Legolas put his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"You shall feel better," he said. "Or at least, I hope you do. You shall not miss my game, shall you?"  
  
"Thanks and no," I muttered. Medicine, I needed medicine! I ran to the bathroom and took as many different kinds of cold medicine as I dared. Why not live risky? I popped two more Tylenol. Coming back to the table, I sat down again. By the end of breakfast, and my third pancake, I was so perky that I could have run a marathon. Legolas was happy, but the only damper was the fact that Peter wouldn't be able to make it because Wednesday was the only day that the University office was open for students to un-enroll. He'd have to go take care of that business instead of going to Legolas' game. But in the car on the way to the field, you couldn't have told from Legolas' attitude. Driving into the parking lot, I decided to have a go at a motivational session with him myself.  
  
"What are you going to do?" I yelled.  
  
"Win," Legolas responded.  
  
"No, I was looking for "not trip over my shoelace and fall flat on my face," but win is alright, too," I said. Legolas laughed. We got out of the car. When we got to the locker room door, I stopped. Legolas opened the door and was about to go in, but I my hand on his shoulder. I wanted to wish him good luck, being a best friend to him, as he himself had said. Legolas turned around, and for the first time since he had cried that night over the woman he had left behind and still loved, I saw a new emotion in his eyes. He was excited.  
  
"Good luck," I said. Legolas leaned down and hugged me. I had never realized how short I was compared to him. When he was standing up, there was about a foot difference between us. What an elf. I loved him; there was no denying it.  
  
"Thank you," he replied and hugged me tighter. I let go and stepped back. Legolas went through the door, glanced back for a second, and then shut the door. God, I loved him. Why did he have to love someone else? Why couldn't anything work out for me? I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around.  
  
"Hello," said Adam, smiling. "Seeing your little boy off to his first day on the field, eh?" I smiled.  
  
"You could say that," I answered. Adam laughed.  
  
"Shall we?" I took his arm that he offered me and we went up into the stands. It was a drizzly day and a tent had been set up over part of the bleachers, but the view wasn't as good, so I definitely wasn't going to take the shelter over not being able to see Legolas play. As the other people began to arrive, the bleachers opposite us, across the field, filled with black and red. We were playing the Demons, supposedly the best team on the circuit. They had it coming, being so confident that they could beat us. I knew Legolas wouldn't let them.  
  
Our side of the bleachers filled up also, mostly with girlfriends of the players. I laughed inside of myself to see them all sitting under the tent, their purses in their laps, afraid that the rain might muss their hair. They weren't even going to watch the game. They came to gossip and talk, and pretend to support their boyfriends. I shook my head and turned back to the field. As the buzzer rang to bring the teams out onto the field, I went down to the railing and stood beside Adam. He looked over to me.  
  
"You're going to get wet," he said.  
  
"And you're going to get hit if you are about to suggest I got under the dinky tent with those morons," I replied. Adam laughed.  
  
"Fine. Then stay with me if you want to so badly." I slugged him in the shoulder and cheered as our team, the Warriors, began to pour out onto the field in a sea of green and gold. When the team positioned themselves on the field, Legolas scanned the bleachers. I waved and gave him a thumbs-up. He smiled a huge smile and turned back to the field, no doubt trying to get his focus on the enormous man opposite him. I saw the man look Legolas over and smile evilly. He thought Legolas would be a push over. I couldn't help but laugh inside of myself. As the buzzer rang to begin the game, I was already drenched with ran. My hair was soaking and plastered to my face in wet strands. My clothes were clinging to me. But I didn't care. Looking pretty was not what football was about. 


	21. Not Your Average Faerie Tale: Chapter Tw...

"Go Lex!" I screamed, as Legolas made a goal, the first on either side.  
  
"Brahm!" came the cheer from his fellows Warriors. I smiled and Adam clapped me on the back. I couldn't help but notice that the tent seemed oddly quiet and void of the usual discussion of fingernails and clothes. I looked over my shoulder and saw that every woman was watching the field with intent and concentration. I didn't think they were capable of. I watched their eyes and then the field. A couple of jaws dropped at the second goal, and the shout "Brahm!" went up again from the field. They were staring at Legolas. I turned back to the field and smiled contentedly. Who could blame them? At half time and the five-minute break, a few of the women ventured out of the tent and risked getting bedraggled.  
  
"Who is that Brahm? Number 7, Adam?" asked a generally ditzy looking blonde.  
  
"My star player," he answered. "Lex Brahm. He's brilliant."  
  
"Brilliant?! He's smashing!" she retorted. Adam gave her a "down, girl" look. I laughed. The blonde turned on me. I froze.  
  
"You wouldn't know smashing from gross. What are you laughing at?" she asked.  
  
"Your hair," I answered quickly. "I think it's melting." Sure enough, the gobs of hairspray seemed to be falling down on the job. She was looking rather soggy. The blonde turned away in a royal pout and began her ascension back up the bleachers and to the safety of the tent. Adam looked over at me and gave me a high five. I laughed. The buzzer rang to begin the game again. By the end of the entire thing, we had six goals on our team, five my Legolas, one by Michael, and no goals on the other side. I was completely drenched and my clothes were sticking to me like a soggy mouse's skin, but I didn't really care.  
  
"5...4...3...2...1..." Adam said, counting down with the timer almost unconsciously. The buzzer rang. Moans came up from the other side of the field, but exuberant cheers soon drowned them out. I ran down the concrete steps and onto the field. I heard the click, clomp of a herd of high heels and Adam's sneakers behind me. Small ticks of ice-cold rain hit me on the face as I ran out onto the field, to Legolas.  
  
As I reached him, it took me by surprise when he pulled me into an embrace, not because of the gesture itself, but because of the way he did it. Legolas held my body tightly against his, his soaking jersey against my own drenched shirt, and without further hesitation, he pressed his lips to mine, our tongues touching and locking. My entire body moved with the rhythm of Legolas' pulsating kiss. After a few seconds, I pulled away in complete and utter disbelief, but he grabbed me, whirling me around and wrapping his arms around my waist, so that my back was firmly against his chest. My heart skipped a beat as Legolas began nuzzling the hollow behind my ear with his strong, Roman nose.  
  
"I know the answer to my unspoken question," Legolas whispered softly, his words almost drowned out by the now pouring rain that was falling down around us, on us. "But you, yourself, told me that when I was ready to confess, I should take the woman I love in my arms and hold her. I love you. Do not judge me for that love, I beg of you." I pulled away. "And so it ends."  
  
"No," I said. "Don't ever let it end...I love you." Legolas looked at me, and as I looked into his gorgeous, fern-green eyes, I saw a curtain of doubt lift from them, revealing to me all that I had ever wished to see. It seemed that for the first time, I could truly see into them, the very depths. I hadn't seen to Legolas' soul before because it was clouded from me by doubt and his secret love. But now, I could see the true Legolas, the whole Legolas, and I had never felt anything like this, anything like this complete love and euphoria as he slipped his arms back around my waist.  
  
"Truly?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
"And completely," I answered. Just then, the rest of the warriors surged around Legolas, and he was forced to let go of me, but caught my hand. I glanced up at him to see the truest smile on his face that I had ever seen on anyone's. I let go of his hand and let his teammates carry him away. 


End file.
